One Night
by Silver Silence 89
Summary: It was just supposed to be one night. One night of letting go and letting passion and lust take control. It was meant to be nothing more. Just...one simple night. Right? *** Serious lemony goodness**** Be warned if you're not mature refrain from reading!
1. Just getting it over with

This is another fic I'm working on. I was trying to put it off until I finished one of my other in progress stories but it won't leave me alone. And to top it off, my list of story ideas is growing and I don't want to loose any of them so I'm just gonna do what I do best.

But anyway. This is my new fic featuring Sesshomaru and Kagome. I just like the couple cuz it's so freakin unexpected and their the epitome of the cliché "opposites attract." And plus, they're freakin hot together. But enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned these amazing characters but alas I do not.

**One Night**

**Chapter 1: Just getting it over with**

_The darkened sky washed over the two individuals as they stood on the river bank lost in each other's eyes. The silver haired man's golden orbs locked with the raven haired girl's deep brown as he took a step towards her, closing the distance between their bodies._

"_What are you…?" She began but was silenced as his long, slender hand stroked her cheek, allowing his claws to brush against her skin gently. She reveled in the small gesture, acknowledging the fact that it seemed to make a shiver run down her spine. With another step, the tall man completely closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around her waist._

_He pressed his lips against hers, surprised at the softness of her flesh. She seemed to freeze under his sudden action, but as the seconds passed her body began to loosen within his embrace. He tightened his hold on the raven haired girl, crushing her small but shapely body against his lean and muscular one. He devoured her lips with his own, surprised at his own urgency to take the girl once and for all. Her small hands snaked up his back, only to rest on his shoulders as she wrapped her arms around the taller man's neck, drawing his mouth further into hers. She felt his tongue brush against her lower lip, pleading for entrance into the hot depths of her mouth._

_Kagome gripped the white kimono that adorned the male's slender body as she opened her mouth and allowed the man's heated tongue to collide with her own in a private dance. Immediately, she felt a tingling sensation wash through her, gathering into a tight ball in her abdomen. Her legs trembled as she felt her core become moist, dampening the sheer clothe that she wore underneath her jeaned skirt. She could feel the deep growl that emitted from him through his chest, causing her to grasp him tighter. She knew his acute senses picked up on her obvious arousal. _

_With great urgency, he trailed his heated kisses from her mouth, along her jaw, and down her neck. Kagome could feel his claws digging into her hips as she enjoyed the sensation of Sesshoumaru's mouth and tongue as they moved across her tender flesh. She entwined her fingers into his silver hair and grasped the strands tightly as she hissed in pleasure. At the sound, Sesshoumaru crushed Kagome's frame against his even further, intoxicating himself further into the girl's taste and vanilla and cinnamon scent. Twisting her body to fold into the demon lord's, her eyes widened as she felt the demon's hardened manhood push against her thigh. Rubbing the erected flesh against her, Sesshoumaru removed his lips from her skin and inhaled her scent deeply. He turned her body around forcefully so that her back was pressed firmly against his hard chest. Wrapping his arms around her flat stomach, the demon lord pushed her further into him, shifting slightly so she could feel his hardness against her back through their layers of clothing._

"_Do you not see what you do to this one miko…?" He whispered to her seductively as he pressed his mouth against the dampened flesh between her neck and shoulder. Kagome bit her lower lip in attempts to control her ever growing sexual frustration, only to bite to hard causing her to taste the fresh flow of blood. As the scent of Kagome's blood filled his senses, Sesshoumaru growled in frustration as he pulled her head back and caught her mouth in his again. Within seconds he was lost in the essence of Kagome's mouth that mixed with the metallic but bittersweet taste of her droplets of blood. _

"_Sesshoumaru…." Kagome moaned through the passionate kiss_

"_Shhhh….."He whispered lowering her to the soft grass along the bank as he captured her mouth with his again. Breaking the kiss he locked his eyes with hers. "You are mine miko…."_

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, blinking a few times just to regain her surroundings. Glancing around, she realized that she was still in Lady Kaede's hut. She turned slightly at the flickering light of the dying fire. She noticed Miroku and Sango snuggled closely together in the far corner. The little fox demon Shippo and the fire neko were wrapped in each others embrace, their soft snores filling the quiet atmosphere.

With a sigh, Kagome turned her gaze back to the ceiling, wrapping her naked body tighter within Inuyasha's haori. It was then she noticed its' dampness, obviously from the sweat she felt dripping down her body.

The dream came flooding back to her. It was one of many that she'd been having for the past month. Kagome closed her eyes as she remembered the feel of Sesshoumaru's tongue against her skin. The mere thought of it made her shudder as a small smile crept across her lips. She snuggled deeper under the red clothe as she felt her arousal come to life again. She quickly crossed her legs at the thought of the demon lord sending her into ecstasy caused a tightness to form in her abdomen and her core to moisten once again. Closing her eyes as a tremor of excitement washed through her, she began to relive the dream of Inuyasha's brother quenching their sexual appetites over and over again. Just the thought of it caused the raven haired girl to slip a hand beneath the clothe that covered her, allowing her fingers to gently rub and massage the erect bud she found before sliding those same fingers into the inner folds of her heated passage.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as Kagome felt a strong arm wrap around her waist pulling her a few inches back so her bare back grazed against the warm flesh of a male chest. She closed her eyes and sighed as a pair of lips brushed against the back of her neck.

"Mmmmm…. And what are we dreaming about?" Inuyasha's voice flooded her senses as she removed her fingers from her core and turned to face him.

"Nothing." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha pulled her body closer to his.

"Feh….Don't lie. It definitely doesn't smell like 'nothing'." The half demon smirked as he gently sucked on her neck and cupped one of her breast in his hands. He rubbed his claws against the tip of Kagome's breast, enjoying the way it hardened under his touch.

"Yup… defiantly not nothing…" Inuyasha whispered arrogantly as he caught her lips within his own, shoving his tongue forcefully into Kagome's mouth. Kagome accepted the kiss, allowing Inuyasha's tongue to roam freely in her mouth. The moan she released from the act caused Inuyasha to bring his body on top of hers, removing his haori from her body. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as a soft growl emitted from the half demon's throat. Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha buried his head in Kagome's neck, lightly nipping and sucking on the area of skin between her shoulder and neck. The girl's eyes widened as she felt Inuyasha brush his fangs against the tender flesh.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome whispered, jerking slightly under his grasp. She felt him let out a sigh as he lifted his head and stared into her deep brown eyes with his gold ones. "You know I'm not ready for that."

"Yeah I know. But you will be soon. I know it. If you were ready for the physical part of our relationship wench, you'll be ready for the mental half soon." Kagome let out a sigh as Inuyasha's minor insult fell from her shoulders. She was use to them, she heard them all before. But she knew, regardless, the half demon was right.

After Naraku was defeated, the two had finally managed to reveal their feelings for one another. And a year ago, Kagome thought she was ready for their commitment to each other, both the physical aspect of sex and the mental aspect of mating. But in reality, one scared her more than the other. She didn't have a problem with giving herself to the half dog demon physically…her innocence was indeed something she knew she wanted him to have because she did in fact love him. And it was something she would never regret. But when he asked her to become his mate, and once she realized what that entailed, her cold feet managed to take over.

She knew bonding with him was something she may have wanted eventually, but the thought of it occurring at this point of her life made her have doubts. She wanted it to be special, the same way it was when she gave herself to him. But with Inuyasha, who seemed to be a little to eager in claiming her as permanently his, the thought didn't excite her much.

Then, to top it off, she had to get over the whole phase of having erotic dreams about Sesshoumaru. He was Inuyasha's brother for Kami's sake! Thinking about it caused a simple sigh to escape her. She tried to tell herself that they were just dreams, but how could that be when they basically haunted her every night? But on the other hand, it was perfectly normal for any woman to have such dreams about the demon lord. To many, he was in fact a god among both mortals and demons alike.

Just the thought of him had her captivated. His gorgeous eyes that seemed to hold the story of his life. His silky strands of silver hair that had a tendency to reflect light. His pale moonlit skin which, according to her dreams, had a mixed taste of sweat and sweet oils. His large hands, which she knew could work wonders against her flesh. His mouth, which she remembered left a wet trail of hot kissed against her skin. The way his erected manhood felt against….

NO!! She thought trying to rid her imagination of such thoughts about the brother of the man she was currently sleeping with. No... She wasn't going to allow her thoughts to dwell on the man, no matter how magnificent... Or sexually appetizing… he was. With the resolution firmly implanted in her mind, she stared into Inuyasha's golden orbs filled with lust.

"Yea Inuyasha. Eventually…" She whispered back, turning away from him so that he could only see her bare back. "Eventually…." She mumbled again before allowing sleep to claim her again.

* * *

_The demon lord ran a clawed finger down the side of the mortal woman that lay naked below him. Looking into her brown orbs, he could see the lust and over all attraction she had for him. He bent forward and buried his head in her neck, causing her raven strands of hair to mix with his silver. He placed gentle kissed along the flesh that he longed to taste, allowing himself the luxury of sucking her every now and then, enjoying the tangy sweat that her body produced. _

_Kagome wrapped her slender arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and ran her delicate finger through his hair, gently scratching his scalp in the process. The notion caused a soft growl to vibrate from the demon's throat. _

"_Take me Sesshoumaru… please…." He heard Kagome whisper as she placed a kiss on his earlobe and then gently sucked it. Sesshoumaru lifted his head to stare back into her deep brown eyes before capturing her lips with his own. The taste of them nearly drove him mad. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the way she tasted inside. Without thinking, his hand traveled up to her breast, cupping and massaging one while he took the nipple of the other between his teeth. Kagome arched her back up pushing more of her breast into Sesshoumaru's mouth. A grin crept of the demon lords lips as he accepted her more fully. _

_Her soft whimpers were like sweet music to his ears. He loved the way she felt under him. It was obvious through his painful erection which seemed to be pleading to enter her dripping core. But he wanted to continue teasing her for a little longer. Abandoning her breast, Sesshoumaru trailed his tongue down the valley between her breasts, down the flatness of her stomach, past the well groomed black curls he met, finally to rest at the folds of her core._

_Running his tongue down slowly, Kagome gripped Sesshoumaru's shoulders as a whimper escaped her. She loved the pleasure he was giving her, but if he didn't stop his teasing soon, she would end up taking control._

_Kagome's scent intoxicated him. He spread her thighs further apart, allowing him to position his tongue perfectly. In one swift move, Sesshoumaru plunged his heated tongue into her cavern. Kagome rose her hips slightly, allowing him to taste more of her. Running his tongue against her walls, the demon drank up every ounce of bitter sweat juice she released._

_Kagome let a loud moan escape her as Sesshoumaru ate more and more feverishly, quickening his speed when Kagome wrapped her slender legs around the demon lord's neck. A growl escaped him as he pulled her further into his mouth, making sure not one drop of her essence escaped him. _

_With his ministrations, Kagome couldn't help the tightness in her abdomen as she gripped his shoulders tightly feeling herself come upon her climax. She bit her lower lip in pleasurable agony as Sesshoumaru sent her into her paradise. Kagome rode her orgasm into the demon's mouth, while Sesshoumaru refused to allow a drop to spill. _

_Feeling her muscles relaxed he finally removed his mouth from her dripping core, and trailed his heated kisses back up her body until his long muscular one covered her petite frame. He caught her mouth once again, while at the same time pushing his painfully hard manhood into her still throbbing passage._

_Rising her hips for a deeper penetration, Kagome grasped him and stared into his golden eyes full of lust. A smile curved onto her lips as she bent upward and brushed her lips against his ear. _

"_I am yours Sesshoumaru…"_

* * *

A grunt left Sesshoumaru as he opened his eyes and stared at the wilderness around him. Perched against a tree, the demon lord eyed his surrounding, noting that the small human child, Rin, still slept peacefully by the fire as she cuddled against the twin headed demon, Ah-Un. Next to her the small demon Jaken emitted loud snores which disturbed the peaceful silence. Sesshoumaru lifted himself to his feet, and began to walk slowly away from the camp the small band had made.

"My Lord. Where are you going?" Jaken asked coming to life at the sound of his master's footsteps, and running to join him. Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly and stared at the small toad demon with narrowed amber eyes. Feeling his agitation, Jaken shivered under the cold glare and took a step back.

"It is none of your concern." The demon lord stated coldly.

"But my lord. Something bothers you am I right? You rarely leave at such an indecent hour." Sesshoumaru's eyes grew into slits as he stared at the large eyed servant. Jaken gripped his demon staff in his hands as he felt his master's anger rise.

"Jaken…." The tone of Sesshoumaru's voice caused Jaken to shriek and fall to his knees as if pleading for his life. "Watch over Rin Jaken. I will return soon." He said emotionlessly as he continued along the darkened path of the forest.

Unsure of where he wanted to go, the Lord of the Western Lands walked slowly until he came upon a large waterfall that ran into a spring. Taking a seat on the bank, he cupped his hands and dipped them into the cool waters. Filling his palm with the substance, he splashed the water against his face trying to calm his nerves.

Jaken was right. Something was bothering him. And it wasn't the threat of a demon or anything of that nature. It was her. That damned miko wench who traveled with his idiotic brother Inuyasha. Kagome Higurashi; The woman who has possessed his dreams whenever he had indeed indulged in the darkened abyss known as sleep.

Running a clawed hand through his silver strands of hair, the thoughts of the strange girl consumed him. He'd been having reoccurring erotic dreams for over a month now, and he would never admit that sometimes they would leave him in a state where he was forced to take out the built up sexual frustration on his own or rutting with a harlot that meant nothing to him. Yet even with these quick pleasurable releases, he still found himself wanting more… Much more.

Placing Tokijin, Tensiega, and his armor on the ground beside him, Sesshoumaru stretched his slender body along the grass of the bank. Closing his eyes, the demon lord allowed his dream to fill his memory.

Her long, curly raven hair that was soft to the touch. Her vanilla skin that was decorated with beads of salty sweat. The perfectly shaped mounds of her breast whose nipples hardened at his every touch. The sweet taste of her mouth against his. The smell and the sweet and tangy taste of her essence as it filled his mouth. The tightness of her core as he entered her and pumped inside of her relentlessly, trying desperately to keep the demon within him at bay. Yet with every thrust, every moan that filled the air….

NO! He mentally yelled at himself, snapping up. He would not dwell on such a dream of lust and sexual desires. He would not fall into her spell, despite the growing erection that strained against the fabric of his hakama at the moment.

Standing to his feet, he stripped himself of his fur and his kimono, allowing the cool winds to brush against his ivory skin. Walking to the spring, he slowly lowered himself in the water, the cool waves rippling against him. Completely submerging himself into the water, the demon lord closed his eyes and rested against a large boulder.

He needed to rid the woman from his mind. He thought it could be done by having any female beneath him moaning in pleasure. But now he realized it needed to be her.

To rid himself of Kagome Higurashi, that human, he would have to fulfill his sexual dreams and take her in every possible way.

* * *

"Oi wench is it ready yet???" Kagome sighed at the pestering half demon.

"A few more minutes Inuyasha. Be patient." She whispered leaning over the large pot of ramen that boiled over the fire.

"It never usually takes this damn long to make some darn noodles." Inuyasha whispered harshly as he crossed his arms against his chest. Kagome lowered her brown orbs at the young man, stirring the contents of the pot even slower. With a 'humph', the girl turned her attention away from him.

She didn't like his attitude at all. Ever since the night before, when she had denied him once again from marking her, the half-demon had grown steadily impatient and short tempered with her. And quite frankly, Kagome was tired of it. Finally pouring the ramen into a few large bowls, Kagome silently handed out the food to Inuyasha and the others, who ate quietly. Placing her own bowl on ground next to her, Kagome stared at her down contemplatively at her shoes.

The whole issue was in fact becoming a little to much for her. It wasn't like she didn't want to mate with Inuyasha, she just wasn't ready yet. Sure she loved him, but she felt as though there was still something missing, which was basically holding her back from allowing him to claim her completely.

'Or is it something else?' She thought to herself with a sigh, allowing her mind to wander on the luxurious thoughts of the man who seemed to haunt her dreams for the past few four weeks. Maybe it was the dreams that were holding her back from making the decision.

"Kagome are you alright?" A soft voice tore her from her thoughts. Startled, she stared into the wide eyes of Shippo, who looked at her worriedly. She gave the small fox demon a reassuring smile and a soft pat on the head.

"I'm fine Shippo. Just thinking." She answered.

"Well whatever you're thinking can't be that important can it?" Inuyasha bit out as he shoved another spoonful of noodles into his mouth. Kagome lowered her eyes at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked coldly.

"Feh….you can take it however you want it to mean." He said dropping the finished bowl on the ground and standing to his feet and leaving the others behind in Kaede's hut. They all looked shock. It was rare when Inuyasha didn't push an issue. Kagome's eyes softened as she stared at his retreating back. With a sigh she turned to Sango and Miroku who sat silently.

"Guys do you mind giving me some advice." Both of them raised their eyebrows at the girl.

"Of course Kagome." Miroku said with a soft smile. Kagome folded her hands into her lap before she began.

"Well it's about Inuyasha and how he's acting… Towards me I mean."

"Do you know why he's acting a little more arrogant than usual?" Sango asked, placing her own bowl down. The dark haired girl shook her head.

"Yea…. You see…. Ever since Inuyasha and I got together…he's wanted to make me his mate. But the thing is... I've been putting it off for a while now. And I don't know what's stopping me." She lied. She knew exactly why she hadn't allowed Inuyasha to claim her. She had just figured it out just moments before.

"Oh I see… and it bothers him that though the two of you love each other, he wonders what holds you back from the commitment. And because you yourself don't know… he may be worrying if you'll ever want it." Miroku said, contemplating the situation. Kagome shook her head vigorously.

"So as you see I'm stuck. And I want it… at least I feel as though I want it. But this thing... whatever is holding me back is telling me otherwise." Kagome said barely above a whisper.

"Well Kagome… I think that If you really wanted it... you would find out what's holding you back… and do whatever you had to do to get rid of it." Sango said with a smile. A tinge of red spread across Kagome's cheeks. If she did that… then her dream could quite possibly… no definitely would become a reality.

"Yes I agree with Sango. The only way you may be able to move forward with you're relationship is by eliminating any and all obstacles that stand in your way." Miroku said in agreement.

Kagome let out a sigh. To get rid of this one obstacle… to allow Inuyasha to claim her fully… she would have to fall into the heat filled desire of Sesshoumaru. She grunted at the mere thought.

"Thanks you guys…" She said with a smile as she stood to her feet and walked out of the doorway into the morning sun.

* * *

Night had seemed to fall too quickly for the small group. They had begun their travels from the village right after breakfast, and before they knew it, the band found themselves in the pitch blackness of night.

"We should set up camp Inuyasha." Kagome suggested once they reached a small clearing.

"Fine.. I saw a small spring a few ways back." He whispered before jumping into a tree to survey the area. Staring off at Inuyasha, she became lost in her thoughts before Sango placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Let me help with that." She said, removing Kagome's yellow bag from her shoulders. With a sigh, the two women began to set up camp.

"So have you given any more thought as to what you're going to do about Inuyasha Kagome?" Miroku asked suddenly. Her eyes widened a little. She really hadn't given their earlier conversation much thought.

"I think I'll figure it out over a nice bath." She said quickly grabbing her wash things from her bag.

"I'll join you." Sango suggested.

"No if you don't mind. I have a lot of things on my mind and I need some time to myself to straighten them out."

"No problem. I'll start dinner then." Sango said, understanding her friend's predicament. With that Kagome walked slowly walked back the way they came until she came upon the small spring Inuyasha had mentioned. With a sigh she dropped her things on the bank, stripped herself of her clothes, and slowly dipped into the water. As the liquid hit her flesh, she could feel goose bumps cover her skin. Leaning against a large boulder, she lowered herself further into the water and allowed her thoughts to consume her.

Those damned dreams were still with her. Just the thought of her with Sesshoumaru threw her body into heat. Maybe Sango and Miroku were right. Maybe she just had to do something to get the strange lust for him out of her system. Besides, if something did happen between them it wouldn't be anything serious. Sesshoumaru would never take it seriously, and for her that was a good thing. If it was going to be done, it would be dome with no strings attached; And just one time to get it over with.

The soft sound of leaves crunching chimed in her ears. Torn from her thoughts, Kagome shot up out of the cool water and turns to see, the tall figure of Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing her." Her voice trembled.

"What does it matter to you young miko." His voice was just a deep and as smooth as her dream.

"It doesn't. I mean.. you're bombarding my privacy." She said rising her voice.

"The last time I was aware, this spring was a place of public bathing." She said. Sesshoumaru stared at the girl with heated golden orbs. His eyebrows twitched at the sight of her. She was just as he had imagined her in his dream the night before. Smooth ivory skin, round, perky breast, deep curves. The sight of her intensified with the beads of water that glistened against her flesh.

Noting his unbreakable stare, Kagome wondered why he was so captivated with her when she finally remembered she was standing in front of him completely naked. With an 'eek', Kagome dove back into the water, trying to conceal herself from his gaze.

"If you must know miko…I found myself drawn here." Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome's head snapped at his confession.

"You were drawn here?" she repeated, going deeper into the water.

"Hai… strangely I had a vision of this place. What you humans call a dream I presume." He took a step closer to her.

"You've been having dreams Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Indeed. And I find myself in a situation where they all seem to involve you." He slowly removed his weapons and armor and threw them to the grass. His demon ears could make out the unmistakable sound of Kagome's breathing, which for some reason brought an undeniable pleasure to him.

Kagome's mind was reeling. Could this be really happening? Just a moment ago she was contemplating on riding her sexual frustrations for a man who tried to kill her on more than one occasion. Now, said man, stood directly in front of her admitting to having dreams of her.

This was all too much for her…. or was it? Maybe this was exactly what she needed. This was her perfect chance to do what she had to do. The dreams had been plaguing her… and if she wanted to be with Inuyasha… she would have to get rid of them... even if that meant stepping up to the plate. Taking a deep breath, Kagome rose from the water, revealing her body to him one again. Sesshoumaru could feel the heat within him rise even stronger as he watched the raven haired girl rise to stand directly in front of him.

Kagome stared into his golden orbs with her dark brown ones.

"That's funny. I've been having dreams to lately." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the statement. Kagome stared at the demon lord intently. "And they all are with you." She took a step forward, trembling somewhat from the cold air that rushed against her wet body.

"So miko.. we are both in a predicament where we are having inappropriate dreams for the other." Sesshoumaru removed his furs and dropped them beside the growing pile of his belonging on the floor.

"It seems so… and I would guess they are something neither of us wants to have. So I presume we have to get rid of them once and for all." With her final step, Kagome was face to face with the demon lord. She heard him inhale deeply as she raised her trembling hand and removed the top of his robes, revealing his bare, muscular chest. His silver hair washed over his pale skin in a great wave. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her with a heated glare as he felt her fingertips brush against his heated skin.

"Yes Miko… once and for all. A one time act to rid us of the atrocities." He brought his head down to her ear. Kagome could feel his hot breath against her skin which sent shivers down her spine.

"Hai. We're just getting it over with." She said placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder. In one instant move, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her slender waist and crushed her small frame against his. Before Kagome knew it, her lips were pressed against Sesshoumaru's in a heated kiss. She could feel his hot tongue break into her mouth, exploring the inner cavern thoroughly. Kagome knew if it hadn't have been for Sesshoumaru's arm pressing her against him she would have fallen from the intensity of the kiss.

The demon lord lowered the miko to the ground and trailed hot kisses against her jaw and neck. He stopped for a moment to stare into her eyes. No words were said between the two; it was a mutual understanding. Once. No more… no less. One encounter. One night. And in the morning… it will be as if nothing happened. Not the dreams, not the yearnings, not the lust, and definitely not this night.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his mouth to the valley between her breast, which began to rise and fall quickly as her breathing picked up. He ran his warm tongue down the center then slowly moved to one breast, taking the entire thing into his mouth. Kagome's arched her back upwards at the sensation that such a small act gave her. She bit her lip to stop a moan from escaping her. She would not admit that she was enjoying this even more than in her dream.

Sesshoumaru shifted his body so that he was lying directly on top of her. After sucking one breast for a few more moment, he moved to the other, covering it entirely with his mouth. He brought a clawed hand up and began playing with the hardened nipple that he'd just abandoned. He loved the taste of her salty skin in his mouth. Sucking on her breast more hurriedly, Sesshoumaru moaned as he brushed his fangs against her.

He would never admit it…. But this was far better than expected. Slowly, the demon lord trailed his mouth down her body, His lips roamed across the flat of her stomach, into the dip of her belly button, until he stopped at the valley were her dark hairs began. A shiver went through Kagome's body as he brought his tongue back upwards. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru swallowed the taste of her mouth in another kiss. Unable to battle his dominancy, Kagome succumbed to his demands and allowed him to control her.

Breaking the kiss, the dog demon began to gently nip and lick her neck and ear, causing the miko to tangle her hands into the silver strands of his hair. Encouraged at the motion, Sesshoumaru pushed a one of legs between her thighs, spreading them partly. Rubbing himself against her, he could feel his own heat began to fall on edge. Kagome closed her eyes as she dwelled in the feeling of Sesshoumaru's hardened length pressing against her abdomen. A small whimper escaped her as she released her hold on his hair and moved her fumbling hands to the fabric of his hakama. Sesshoumaru hissed as she rubbed a hand against his erect member, which seemed to be pleading for release.

As if on cue, Kagome dove her hand into Sesshoumaru's hakama and grabbed him. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck as his breathing hitched at her sudden action. She could hear a soft growl emit from the demon lord as he allowed her to remove the clothing which constrained him. Throwing it to the side, Kagome continued in her ministrations of stroking his member slowly. The feel of her hand on him caused him to wrap his clawed fingers in her thick, raven hair tightly.

Unable to take the foreplay any longer, Sesshoumaru's positioned himself at her entrance. He took one final glance at her before plunging himself deep into her heated core. Her back arched higher as he drove himself deeper into her with every thrust. Throwing her head back, Kagome dug her nails into his pale skin, falling deeper into the sexual pleasures delivered with every new thrust.

Sesshoumaru's hair fell over them like a curtain as his speed increased. He was mesmerized by the way she felt against him. Her tightness only made him drive into her deeper and harder with every thrust. Kagome could feel herself coming closer to her oblivion. Tightening her hold on the demonic god, she wrapped her long legs around his slim waist allowing for a deeper penetration. With a few more thrusts, Kagome felt her muscles tighten against him as a violent orgasm crashed into her. She felt her body quake as the pleasure washed through her.

In response, with a final thrust, Sesshoumaru reached his own climax and with a moan spilled his seed into her cavern. The two lay there panting heavily, allowing the sweat from the passion drip slowly to the ground. After regaining his composure, the demon lord slowly stood to his feet and stared down at Kagome, who still sat regaining her breath. His golden orbs peered into her brown as he gathered his belongings and slowly began to place them back on.

"You should wash yourself well miko. No need for my idiotic brother to get suspicious." He said as he slowly began to walk away from her. Watching his retreating back, Kagome gathered her disheveled self and made her way back to the spring, slowly lowered her still quivering body into the cool water.

"Miko… we shall never speak of this night again is that clear?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, looking at her through the corner of his eye over is shoulder.

"It was understood in the very beginning." She countered as she lowered herself completely into the water. With a final grin, the demon lord left the clearing and disappeared into the darkened woods.

After a few good washes later, Kagome returned to the camp site where the others seemed to be waiting patiently for her. Inuyasha stared at her a she returned, but said nothing as he became more comfortable on the tree branch he'd occupied.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Sango asked with a smile as Kagome took a seat next to her. A smile spread across the girl's lips as she stared into the darkness.

"Yes… as I figured.. I just needed to be alone and to myself to figure things out. Just for one night."

* * *

**So what do we think people? My first actual attempt at a real lemon… lol.. can you tell….? Well anyway… read and review please. It may help the updating process move by faster!!! (Hint Hint lol)**

**- Silver Silence 89**


	2. Living it all over again

Hello again. Thanks for the reviews… they are all taken to heart and thanks for all the advice!!! You know who you are!!!!

But anyway… glad to hear everyone is enjoying it. I don't know how long this fic is gonna be but I intend to make it an interesting one!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately

Get ready for some lemony goodness!!!!!!!!!!

**One Night**

**Chapter 2: Living it all over again**

Kagome woke to the warm rays of the sun as they washed over her. She clutched her sleeping bag tighter around her, trying to claim the last few moments of her precious sleep.

"Oi!!! Wake up Kagome!!!! You can't sleep all day!!!!!" Inuyasha's persistent voice tore through her last moments of slumber.

But it didn't matter. She opened her eyes only to see Inuyasha staring at her from above, impatiently taping his foot against the hard rock below him.

"Good morning Inuyasha." She said with a quiet yawn. She stood to her feet, leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on the hanyou's lips. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sudden action and a slight blush crept across his cheeks. He watched the miko greet the others with an ecstatic smile as she began preparing breakfast for the small group.

"Kagome. I see you're in a much lighter mood." Miroku commented, sipping his tea quietly. Kagome's smile grew wider.

"Hai. I got a good's night rest and manage to come to terms with my problem from earlier." The demon slayer quirked a dark eyebrow at her friend.

"So you've figured everything out have you?" She asked her voice full of interest. Kagome shook her head. She did manage to deal with her problem.

It was just last night that she'd had mind blowing sex with Sesshoumaru. Her cheeks flushed pink as the memory came back to her. But she quickly buried it.

It was a one time thing. And now that it was done, she wouldn't have those erotic dreams anymore. And without the dreams, she could allow Inuyasha to mate her without any guilt behind it. A slight giggle escaped her at the thought of her being Inuyasha's mate. With the thought firmly implanted in her mind, she busied herself with completing breakfast.

The group walked along the forest path silently. Kagome and Inuyasha walked together in the front, while Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the fire neko trailed behind.

"Ummmm Inuyasha……" Kagome began. He turned one golden eye to her as they continued to walk. "I just wanted to apologize for being so distant from you for the past couple of days, especially about the whole mating thing." She whispered.

"Feh. It doesn't matter. I doubt it was anything serious. I guess it was just one of those phases you women go through with your emotions." Kagome lowered her head.

Yes it was just a phase. And the phase of her life was over.

Her thought were disrupted by Inuyasha suddenly stopping. He grabbed Kagome's wrist and pushed her behind him. The others stood silently and watched as Inuyasha twitched his ears and sniffed the air.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, gripping his haori. A growl emitted from him as he spoke.

"Sesshoumaru." Was his one word reply. Kagome's heart stopped. Her breathe hiked into her throat. She felt a sudden tingly in her.

Exicitment? Dread? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that it was something. And it was because of him. She wasn't expecting to see the inu-youkai so soon after their…. Encounter.

Kagome gulped as the winds began to pick up around them. In a blur of white, the demon lord stood in front of him. He glared at the group with distant, golden eyes. Kagome watched him with wide eyes. He stood tall and erect, with all his demon glory.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes at his half brother.

"Calm yourself you fool. To quarrel with you would be a waste of my precious time." He said his deep voice cool and controlling. Yet, the simple statement angered the hanyou.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Inuyasha demanded again.

Staring at him, Kagome could feel her heart beat quicken. She clutched Inuyasha tighter, trying to regain control of herself at the sight of the demon lord.

Pure perfection was what he was.

'Damn!' The miko shut her eyes tightly. 'Hell. Did I really just think that?' Her own thought process was broken as Sesshoumaru's cool words penetrated her.

"Merely to inform you and your idiotic group dear brother…that you have crossed over the border into my lands."

Kagome opened her eyes. They were in the western lands? She thought. They were in his territory… his domain… where he ruled with no mercy.

"I guess I didn't notice. I'll be sure not to destroy anything while we're here." Inuyasha taunted, a grin spreading across his lips. Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to his brother and flexed his hand, extending his claws.

"No. You will be sure to get you and these filthy humans off of my land. Or else I will dispose of you all myself." With that said, he took one final look at the miko behind his brother, and disappeared in another blur of white.

Kagome relaxed. She released her hold on Inuyasha. Her heart rate and breathing slowly began to turn to normal. And the wetness developing between her thighs….would go unnoticed by Inuyasha as he slowly faded away.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome whispered reaching a hand out for him. He tensed under her touch. She sighed. Unexpected appearances by the demon lord always managed to get the better of him, leaving him to seethe in his anger and hatred for the youkai.

"Let's go back to the village. We're running low on supplies." Inuyasha whispered harshly as he pushed the group forward, hoping to find a path that would eventually lead them to Kaede's village.

Sesshoumaru watched as the small group moved forward into his territory. A grin spread across his lips. He loved it when he got the better of his idiotic brother. But even that wasn't what satisfied him in his brief encounter with Inuyasha and the others.

It was her. Just seeing her is what satisfied him most. The sight oh her cowering behind Inuyasha seemed to ignite a burning flame within him. Though he kept his attention solely on the hanyou, his senses were going haywire. He could hear her heart beating faster and faster. He could see her shortness of breathe at the sight of him. He could smell the hint of her arousal. Though it was faint, he could smell it indeed. And that was what he enjoyed the most.

Even though they both agreed for it to happen only once, he knew her arousal was an affect of his presence. And he loved it. So much in fact, he was surprised that even _he _was able to keep his arousal at bay. Just looking at the raven haired miko caused images of the previous night to invade the sanctuary that was his mind.

The way she felt under him. The way her skin tasted against his tongue. The way she moaned as they both fulfilled their desires.

Perched in a tree, he watched the miko as she walked along side his half demon of a brother.

'It was one night' He thought before leaping out of the tree and heading back to his palace high in the mountains. Even though he enjoyed the mere sight of her, he knew he would never have the pleasure of seeing her in ecstasy beneath him again. With a growl, he buried his thought in the back of his mind.

'It was just one night.'

* * *

_A soft moan escaped her as she felt the pair of warm, familiar lips trail down her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entwining her fingers into the strands of his silver hair. She loved the way it felt against her skin; like cool liquid. She bit her bottom lip as the demon lord moved lower with his kisses, eventually capturing an erect nipple into his mouth. Sucking the bud gently, he flicked his tongue across it, which caused Kagome to giggle._

"_That tickles." She said with a light tap on his shoulder. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru grin against her skin. He merely opened his mouth wider to take more of her breast in. Loving the way he teased her, the miko arched her back upwards. Seeing her persistence, the demon lord began to tease her other breast with his fingers, slightly running his claws against her flesh. He continued this for a few more precious moments, before moving upward ad devouring her mouth with his. Sesshoumaru loved the way the miko tasted. He memorized every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. He deepened the kiss as he brushed his fangs against her swollen lips._

"_Hmmmm…." Kagome moaned as Sesshoumaru broke the kiss. Perched on an elbow, Sesshoumaru stared down at the miko before him. He wanted her. But he would take his time. Trailing a single, clawed finger down her cheek and against her jaw, the demon lord placed a simple kiss on her shoulder._

_He felt Kagome shudder beneath him as his hand traveled down further, past her breast, against her stomach, and down till it touched the opening of her core. Kagome's back arched again as the demon lord plunged a single finger into her swollen cave. The warmth of her on his fingers seemed to drive him mad. So mad… he threw another finger into her dripping core. _

_Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru twirled her insides with his acts. He sent his finger deeper into her, stoking the fleshy walls he'd found. Feeling her relax under him, a grin clearly spread across his lips as he began to remove his fingers from her. A short whimper escaped her as Sesshoumaru removed his clawed fingers slowly, until his fingertips brushed the inner fold of her cavern. In a fluid motion, he entered her again, hard, his fingers, once again throwing themselves against her inner walls, which seemed to moisten even more with each penetrating thrust. Staring down at her, he relished in the way her eye lids closed and barely opened, how a pink hue crept across her cheeks, and how she tucked her lip between her teeth in agonizing pleasure._

_Sesshoumaru continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her core, feeling as her walls tightened against them. He quickened his pace as Kagome gripped the demon lord's arms. Her nails dug into his pale skin as her orgasm came hard. He held his fingers in position as he watched the miko release her orgasm. Slowly removing his two fingers from her slick passage, Sesshoumaru stuffed them into his mouth and licked every trace of her essence from his fingers. He grinned as he brought his lips close to hers._

"_You taste delicious my miko…" he whispered before capturing her lips with his again. She could taste herself on his tongue. A small smile spread across her lips as she used her strength to flip them over, leaving her on top of the perfect inu-youkai. Kagome leaned forward and kissed him hard. _

"_Now Sesshoumaru….." an evil grin spread across her full lips. "Let's see how good you taste…."_

* * *

Kagome stirred out of her sleep. Her eyes widened at the sudden dampness of her clothes, realizing she'd developed a heated sweat from her dream. With a sigh, she rolled over and closed her eyes again.

'Not again…'she thought. She wasn't supposed to be having dreams of Inuyasha's brother anymore. The other night should have clearly taken care of that. Yet fore some reason, those erotic dreams still visited her.

Biting her lower lip, Kagome tried to rid herself of the sexual frustration that managed to pool itself between her legs. But keeping her eyes closed only made the visions pf Sesshoumaru pleasuring her more like a reality all over again. Defeated, she stood to her feet.

"Maybe a walk will clear my mind…" she whispered to herself as she left Kaede's hut and ventured into the cool of the night.

* * *

_Her moans of pleasure only made it harder to control himself. Every inch of him wanted to release the beast within and control her in every way possible; but he knew he couldn't. She was not his to control; she was not his to dominate; she belonged to his idiotic half-demon of a brother. But even with that knowledge,__ Sesshoumaru would not allow it to hinder his need to please himself, nor the miko beneath him._

_The demon lord ran his warm tongue down Kagome's neck, grinning at the way she shivered from his touch. Laying his body on top of hers, he devoured her mouth with his, stopping only here and there to suck and nip at Kagome's plump lip. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this…."Kagome whispered as she stared at him though half open eyes. _

"_If that is the case miko… you shouldn't draw yourself to me every time we meet." He whispered in her ear. His voice was low, lustful, demanding. It only made Kagome's sexual desire for him grow even more. Sesshoumaru bent down and sucked on her neck gently. He slowly moved downward, trailing his kisses down her side and across her flat stomach. He gripped her hips tighter, digging his talons into her skin. _

_Closing her eyes, Kagome reveled in the feeling of his mouth against her skin. She loved the way he was touching her. She loved the way he was making her feel. She even liked the way he teased her…_

_A grin spread across her lips as Sesshoumaru pressed his hard member between her thighs. She wanted him….and she was going to take him to her hearts content. Gripping his shoulders, Kagome forced herself on top of the demon with unprecedented strength. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the miko's sudden boldness, but relaxed as she started placing soft kisses on his chiseled chest. A snarl escaped him as he watched the woman roll her tongue over his skin. At her touch, the demon lord felt his lower member twitch in anticipation._

"_You tread on dangerous waters miko…" he said huskily as Kagome pressed her heated entrance against him. She lowered her head and brushed her lips against his ear._

"_You demon lord…. Are the one on dangerous waters…" she whispered. She placed the palms of her hands on his chest and pushed herself upward, only enough to position herself above him. Digging her nails into his pale skin, the miko lowered herself onto the demon lord. A small grunt escaped Sesshoumaru as he pushed himself further into Kagome's moist core. The raven haired girl sucked on her bottom lip as her eyes scanned over Sesshoumaru's body beneath her. As she rode him, Kagome could feel her body tense as she quickened her pace. Gripping her hips tighter, Sesshoumaru watched as the miko threw her head back and went into ecstasy, causing him to reach his own peak. As Kagome collapsed on him… a devilish grin spread across his lips and one thought crossed his mind…. If his brother only knew._

* * *

His dream was ended at the sound of Rin and Jaken having one of their petty arguments. The demon lord narrowed his eyes at the two, both of them quieting at the intense glare from their master.

"Oh.. Lord Sesshoumaru… sorry to disturb you in your time of rest but…." Jaken began, bowing at the inuyokai's feet.

"Silence." The demon said coldly, standing to his feet. The cool night air greeted him. It was a small pleasure to his heated skin, caused by the intensity of his dream. That dream… that damn dream. He lowered his golden eyes at the thought of it.

Why did the thoughts still plague him? Wasn't that rut with the miko a day earlier enough to quell his desires?

Just the thought of it angered him. It had been a one time thing. He would not succumb to the pressures again. He would not think about the hallowed desires of tasting the miko's flesh and feeling her body beneath his in the heated throws of passion.

With a sigh, he turned on his heel.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…where are you going?" Rin asked sweetly. Sesshoumaru stopped and spoke without looking at the small girl.

"To take a walk Rin…I must relieve some things from my mind." With that said he walked through the darkness of the night.

* * *

Kagome walked silently through the night, the sound of leaves crunching beneath her feet echoed through the air. Her thoughts were consumed with her dreams, not even thinking about we're her feet were taking her. Eventually she found herself in a small clearing, above her the full moon seemed to glow. Staring up into the sky, her brown eyes locked with large orb, causing her eyes to reflect the white rays of light.

The sudden rustle of leaves rang in Kagome's ears. Removing her attention from the majestic beauty of the moon, she locked eyes with a sight that caused her to loose her breath.

Sesshoumaru stared at her through his golden orbs from the other end of the clearing. He himself felt as though his own breathing was labored. Lowering his eyes at her, the demon lord stared at her silently. The wind seemed to pick up around them.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said in a near whisper, wrapping her arms around her body. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Kagome's skirt lifting slightly from the wind, revealing a few inches oh her milky thighs. He growled silently as his curiosity to see what hidden beneath the clothe came to life.

"If I'm not mistaken miko...these lands belong to no one." His voice sent a shiver down Kagome's spine. She hugged herself tighter as she felt the all too familiar feeling of sexual desire stir within her.

"But I didn't know you were the type to take midnight strolls." Kagome said with a slight laugh. Trying to control her own growing desire just from the sight of him, Kagome sat herself on a patch of dry moss and wrapped her arms around her legs in an attempt to keep herself warm. As another shiver washed through her, she felt a sudden weight on her shoulders. Looking at her shoulders, she saw an all too familiar white clothe draped around her shoulders. Looking above her, the demon lord stared down at her, his golden eyes seemed to stare a whole into her very being.

"Uhhh.. Thanks." The miko whispered, wrapping the fur tighter around her. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he took a seat on a large boulder next to her. Kagome couldn't help but stare at the demon lord as his silver hair blew aimlessly with the wind. Just staring at him, images of her dreams and of the previous night with him filled Kagome's mind. She lowered her head as a heated blush crept across her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru could feel his inner beast begin to rattle against its cage. Having the miko close was slowly driving him insane. Just taking a glimpse of her raven hair, dark eyes, ivory skin, and the pink hue of her cheeks brought his inner demon to life… and unfortunately it was calling for release; physically and sexually.

His eyes locked onto her as his thoughts of taking the miko for a second time filled his mind.

Kagome could feel him staring at her and it only made her desire for him grow. She wrapped her hands tighter within Sesshoumaru's fur clothe. She turned her gaze to him and locked eyes with him. The two of them stared silently at each other, the tension between them growing thick. The demon lord watched as the miko parted her lips slightly as if to say something, only to close them back.

"Something troubles you miko?" Sesshoumaru's voice washed over her in a large wave. Her eyes snapped back into focus as she stared at his godlike features.

"No… it's just that…." She began but left her words in a bare whisper. The inuyokai raised an eyebrow at her.

"What bothers you?"

"I still haven't mated with Inuyasha." She blurted out in a whisper. The demon lord seemed shock at her sudden outburst of honesty.

"Why do you reveal such information to me?" He stared at her intently.

"I honestly don't know. I just need someone to talk to right now to try and help me figure it out. And right now you're the only one who knows everything I've done. I thought the dreams were what were keeping me from mating with him." She shivered as she spoke to him so freely as if they'd been friends for the longest of time. "But even after we did what we did…." She looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I'm still not ready. And I'm trying hard to keep Inuyasha happy... really I am…but something is keeping me from him."

A humph escaped the demon lord. So the stupid hanyou hadn't proved himself worthy of the miko yet? He thought as he looked at her.

"And to top it off…. I had another dream… of us…" she said in a bare whisper. Sesshoumaru felt his beast rattle its cage even stronger at her proclamation.

"You've had another dream about what we've done?" Sesshoumaru's own voice was just above a whisper. Kagome merely shook her head, refusing to make eye contact with the demon lord.

"And I know we said it was just a one time thing and I'm all for that. I just find it strange that I had another dream…." Kagome's words were cut of as pair of soft but firm lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened as Sesshoumaru ran his tongue over her bottom lip and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Kagome melted in his arms as the demon lord searched the inner cavern of her mouth with his tongue, the same as he'd done the first time they'd kissed.

A small moan escaped her as the inuyoukai separated his lips from hers and began trailing heated kisses down her neck.

"Sess…. Sesshoumaru…." Kagome breathed out huskily as she gripped the sleeves of his haori tightly. Sesshoumaru removed his lips from her skin and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Will you deny your desires miko? I have tried but I find myself unable to forget what we've done." Kagome's eyes widened as the demon spoke to her in a hushed whisper.

"You've though about it?" The miko choked out. Sesshoumaru nuzzled himself into Kagome's neck, placing small kisses along her shoulder and the area where Inuyasha's mating mark should have existed.

"Hai…and it's obvious you've thought of it as well." He brought his head back up and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the deepness of Sesshoumaru's kiss as the two stretched out on the dry moss. Silver hair mixed with dark raven as the two lost each other in their senses, their tastes, and their desires.

Kagome allowed her hands to travel beneath Sesshoumaru's haori, brushing her fingertips against his broad, muscular chest. He tensed at her touch, reveling in the slight shivers that shot through him. A growl rumbled in his chest as Kagome completely removed his white clothe and placed heated kisses against his chest. As she pressed her lips against his skin, Sesshoumaru could feel the great demands his inner beast were placing on him; it wanted to be let loose and it wanted the miko in ecstasy beneath him.

He ran a hand down the smooth flesh of her side, feeling her arch her body against him. A grin escaped him. She wanted this just as much as he did. If her body wasn't telling the truth of what she wanted her eyes were; they were glazed over in passion, desire, and lust. He snaked a hand beneath the skirt of her school uniform. In one quick motion of his clawed fingers, the fabric of her panties was shred in half. The scent of her arousal hit him tenfold making his already hard erection throb even more. Her tangy scent engulfed him, and he was soon overcome with the desire to taste her.

He completely removed her skirt and positioned his head between her legs. He ran his tongue across her folds in one slick motion. Instantly, Kagome wrapped her hands in the demon lords silver locks as a tremor of pleasure washed through her. As his tongue bathed her cavern and drank her sweet juices, the miko tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, suppressing the heated moan that was threatening to escape.

She was just as intoxicating as before. He could feel his beast pushing through the many barriers he'd erected in order to keep his sanity, but slowly each once was demolished as he dove his tongue further and further into Kagome's inner depths. He could feel the red beginning to bleed into his eyes. Feeling her jerk slightly, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her further into his mouth. His acute hearing picked up a slight whimper from the girl as the speed of his tongue increased as it massaged every fold of her core. Her scent peeked and it was driving him mad. His beast wanted to come out and play, and Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep his inner half at bay.

With a few more strokes of his tongue, Sesshoumaru welcomed the tangy substance that seeped into his mouth. He covered her core entirely with his mouth, making sure not to waste a single drop of Kagome's very essence. Feeling her orgasm end, the demon lord stared at Kagome with a heated glare. He rested his body on top of hers before locking her in a passionate kiss.

Kagome could taste herself on his tongue. She saw the look in his eyes…. He wanted this again just as much as she had. The thought of Inuyasha had completely left her mind….her only concern was pleasing the demon lord…. The man who had proven himself to be a God. Looking into the golden orbs of his eyes, the miko could have sworn she saw flecks of red.

Sesshoumaru slowly his inner demon beginning to take control. He would not allow himself to succumb to the demands of the beast within. But, just the sight of her was making things difficult for the demon lord. It also didn't help that Kagome had began occupying herself with rubbing his rock hard erection through his white hakama. Another growl rumbled in his chest as he allowed the miko to wiggle her way from under his lean frame, only to perch herself on top of him. The gleam in her eyes sent a wave of lust through the demon lord as he felt his beast reaching out to her.

Kagome let a small grin cross her lips as straddled the demon lord under her. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip as the image of Sesshomaru became etched in her mind. Her hands slowly traveled to his chest, only to be brought back down again, this time to remove the hakama that proved to be a nuisance. The mere sight of Sesshoumaru's erection was making Kagome wiggle in anticipation.

The simple memory of it deep inside her made her yearn for more. As if it were a delicate toy, Kagome began running her slender fingers along Sesshoumaru's length. A small hiss escaped him as she completely wrapped her hand around his member and slowly began moving it up and down at a steady pace. She could feel him jerk in her hands, which only made her smile even more. A grunt escaped him as the friction between his throbbing erection and her hand began sending him into his own world. Looking up at him… the miko saw the red completely fill his eyes. He was biting his bottom lip as if he was trying to hold something back but was failing miserably.

The mere thought of him trying hard to control his beast in the heated throws of passion sent a fire pooling between her legs. Removing her hand from him, she leaned forward and brought her lips to his ear, kissing the tip lightly.

"Let it go….let it all go Sesshoumaru. Please." The miko moaned into his ear. The sound of her voice speaking those words broke Sesshoumaru's final barrier of restraint. He opened his mouth in a snarl, brushing his fangs against her neck at the same time. If she wanted his beast to take control…. Then so be it.

Kagome's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru grabbed her hips and turned them so she was under him once again. He breathing was becoming labored as he turned her and positioned her on her hands and knees in front of him. The sight of her firm backside sent another growl through him as he placed a hand on her ass and grabbed it tightly. Standing on his own knees, he brought her closer to his erection, brushing the tip against her folds. Kagome scooted back at the touch, signaling him to go deep into her.

Seeming to get the message, he drove his rock hard penis into her waiting core with a grunt. He pumped into her slowly at first, but the demon within demanded more… much more. His pace quickened, the sound of flesh on flesh began echoing through the clearing.

Her moans of pleasure only made him quicken his pace even more, bringing himself in and out of her at almost lightning speed. She wriggled under him, only making him grab her hips to keep her in place. His talons dug deep into her skin, drawing blood. The faint smell of the miko's bombarded him, and it made his desire for her grow. He pushed himself into her roughly; not caring that she'd began jerking at his actions.

He could here her screams, but the only thing he cared about was being inside of her. The red of his eyes blinded him, and with a few more thrust a howl escaped him a violent orgasm came crashing down on them. He pumped into her a few more times before the two collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

He felt the miko shake beneath him. He rolled over to her side and stared at her. She was breathing heavily and her hair was disheveled. She seemed to be shaking out of fear and immediately Sesshoumaru began punishing himself for allowing his beast to consume him. She was a human after all…. And no human could take on a beast. For all he knew, she probably never wanted another thing to do with him after that.

"Are you…. Okay?" He asked silently. He tensed as he waited for her answer. She turned her head towards him and Sesshoumaru was shocked to see a smile on her face and the remaining flecks of passion in her eyes.

"I'm perfect Seshoumaru." She whispered as she leaned her head on his chest. The demon lord wrapped his arms around her tightly, folding her body into his.

He felt a small tug in his chest as he watched the miko fall to sleep in his arms.

_No….she is not ours. _The demon within him purred silently as he began stroking Kagome's soft, raven hair.

_She can never be ours. She belongs to him. She belongs to that unworthy fool. _The thought of this was bring hatred and resentment to life within him. He swallowed his growl as not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. Staring down at her, the same tugging feeling of his chest filled him. He knew what it meant. His beast was trying to tell him something he'd already known since he started having dreams of the miko again.

_We cannot. She is not ours to claim. She is not ours mate. _As he silently said the words, the tugging feeling came stronger. He wrapped his arms around Kagome tighter.

Closing his eyes, the beast within him spoke volumes.

**You asked her how could she deny desires.**

**She cannot and neither can we.**

**We desire to be with the miko. **

**We desire to claim her for our own.**

**She should be at our side for all eternity.**

_But she belongs to the hanyou._

**Didn't she herself imply that the half breed was not worthy of her?**

**You are more worthy than any demon.**

_She is human._

**If that fact disturbed us so much, we would not be holding her right now.**

**Besides, the small girl in our pack is human. **

**And she needs a mother.**

_What am I to do? How could she possibly want me?_

**Fool. **

**If she didn't she wouldn't be here again.**

**We wouldn't have allowed it happen again.**

**This was supposed to be for one night remember?**

**So then why are we reliving this if it is not wanted on both sides?**

Sesshoumaru hugged Kagome tighter. His beast had spoken the truth. It was supposed to be for one night. But his heart betrayed him. His heart developed feelings for the miko…. Too many that he'd care to admit. And he knew she felt the same way. She may not be aware… but something brought her to him again. With a sigh he placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"The hanyou is not worthy of you. You are mine." He whispered into her ear before burying himself within her and allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

So what do we think about chapter two. While I was writing this I kept going back and forth making changes and everything. Next chapter will be coming soon so look for it.

But please read and review… they make my world go around.


	3. A Fairytale's Nightmare

Glad to hear everyone is enjoying my work so far

Sad to hear that A Single Spark is coming to an end. With this news, I, like many others have decided to continue posting my stories on the site until I am unable to. This fic is also on fanfiction among the many other stories I've written. I just created an account on Dokuga so look for any updated and new material there as well. All of my fanfics are under the same penname Silver Silence 89. A Single spark had a good run. I'll miss it.

**One Night **

**Chapter 3: A fairytale's nightmare**

"KAGOME!" the small group was rudely awakened by Inuyasha yelling for Kagome, who was no where to be found. It was silent as the early rays of sunlight etched their way towards the group, warming their bodies from the cool of the night. The half- demon reached out beside him in the middle of his sleep, but when he felt the absence of Kagome's warm body next to him, he immediately jerked awake.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo groaned rubbing his eyes from his last signs of sleep.

"Where is she? Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha was yelling now, not caring if he woke everyone up.

"What? Kagome's not here!" Sango said snapping awake once she fully comprehended Inuyasha's words.

"NO! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" The half demons temper was boiling. Kagome never went on her own in the middle of the night. Miroku stepped foreword and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, stopping him from trembling.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm sure there is a perfect explanation."

Kagome woke feeling a pair of long arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes slightly and immediately saw the silver tresses of hair that covered her like a small blanket. A small smile crept across her lips as memories of the previous night slowly came to mind. She shifted slightly, which only made Sesshoumaru's hold on her tightened. She heard him inhale deeply and looked up only to find him staring down at her with his golden eyes.

"Good Morning." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Hm." He grunted placing a simple kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on his broad chest and memorized the pattern of his beating heart. She slowly began to breathe in sync with him. Her smile widened when he ran a single claw down her side. Nothing was said between the two as she slowly fell deeper and deeper into the trance that his simple touch created.

Suddenly, he gripped Kagome's hips tightly, nearly digging his claws into her milky skin. At the sudden action, Kagome opened her eyes to look at the demon lord. She wrinkled her eyebrows at him when she noticed that he stared at her with narrowed eyes as his ears twitched slightly.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked in a whisper as she ran a hand through his silky hair. He stared at her intently before speaking.

"He's calling for you." He whispered trying desperately to hold his growl in. Kagome's bright eyes dimmed. She knew who 'he' was. She rested her head on the demon's chest as thoughts began to consume her.

"I know I loved him Sesshoumaru. I thought I'd be able to get over what you and I had and be able to move on with him. But my heart is holding me back." She buried her face deeper into Sesshoumaru chest, holding back the tears that were threatening to escape. He hugged her tighter as the smell of salted tears bombarded his senses.

"You don't have to go back." Sesshoumaru's voice was stern as he spoke. She stared up at him and he looked down at her. She thought she'd heard him wrong.

"What did you just say?"

"You do not have to go back to the worthless half breed if you feel that you do not belong there. If you wish you can come with this Sesshoumaru." As the words registered in her brain, a wide smile spread across her lips.

"Do you mean it?" she felt as though her heart was going to jump out of her throat and do a little dance. Sesshoumaru only nodded his head in response. She contemplated what he was offering; she could go back to Inuyasha and the others, and lie to her heart about loving the half- demon. Or she could remain with Sesshoumaru and allow her heart to live in bliss. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She was just too good of a person to abandon her friends.

"I can't Sesshoumaru. It wouldn't be right to the others." She was silenced as Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. The miko deepened it when she drove her tongue into Sesshoumaru's mouth. A small growl escaped him as they kissed passionately, refusing to let one another go. With a brush of his fangs against her bottom lip, Sesshoumaru immediately smelled the undeniable spike in her arousal. Reluctantly, he separated his lips from hers, which caused Kagome to let out a small whimper.

"Then you should return." He said half meaning it. "His yelling is becoming bothersome." Kagome let out a small laugh as she placed another kiss on the demon lord's lips.

Before the two could become involved in another heated escapade of lust and desire, Sesshoumaru stood to his feet and helped the miko to hers. The two slowly began to dress, silently wishing they were once again entangled in each others arms. Once they were done, the two stared at each other silently. Kagome smiled at him as she stepped closer to him and leaned forward to kiss him.

"KAGOME!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA"!?" Inuyasha's persistent voice cut through their silence like a knife. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched as the hanyou's voice tore into his eardrums. The demon lord stepped out of the miko's embrace and starred at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…" the two turned their heads as the rustle of leaves could be seen behind them. She turned back to face Sesshoumaru only to find him gone. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a gentle kiss was placed on her neck.

"I'll be watching." Sesshoumaru whispered before releasing her. She turned only to find him gone once again. A sigh escaped her as Inuyasha finally managed to tear through the trees. He faced Kagome with wide eyes and a fuming temper.

"What the hell are you doing over here? Why aren't you at the camp?" Inuyasha wrinkled his brow as he stared at the miko demanding an answer. Kagome merely closed her eyes and brushed past him back towards the camp where the others were.

"Calm down Inuyasha please… I just took an early morning stroll. Nothing to worry about." Inuyasha lowered his eyes at her and he sniffed the air.

Nothing. He grunted before falling into step beside her.

The demon lord peered down at the two, hidden within the trees. A smirk spread across his lips as he watched Inuyasha sniff for any sign of another's presence.

'He would have never been able to sense me with my barrier.' He thought as he rested against the trunk of the tree. The fact was true; half demons could rarely recognize a demon when they disguised themselves under a youkai barrier. And even if Inuyasha did, he would be to naïve to recognize anything if he sensed it.

Rays of light reflected against Sesshoumaru's golden orbs as he watched the hanyou and miko walk away from the clearing. With a sigh, the demon lord lifted his body and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Hey Kagome.. Would you mind telling me that story again?" Shippo's soft voice tore Kagome from her thoughts. The night air was soft against her skin, and her hair blew aimlessly through the wind. The small group had settled down for the night in a small clearing not to far from town. Sango and Miroku talked silently to each other as they rested against a tree. Inuyasha was perched in one of the higher trees, watching over the others. Kagome spared a glance at Inuyasha, who stared down at her. With a sigh she turned to face Shippo, avoiding the persistent stare of her boyfriend. He had just started to calm down from the questioning of her earlier actions.

"Which one Shippo?" She asked, taking a seat and allowing the small fox demon to snuggle into her lap.

"The one about the demon princess." He yawned. Kagome let a smile cross her lips.

"Okay then." Kagome leaned against the tree and closed her eyes as she began to tell a story she'd recited to the kitsune many times before. "A thousand years ago, there lived a beautiful demon princess, who every other demon loved. Everyone wished to see her, but they could not. For the demon princess was trapped in the tallest tower of the mountain lands by her evil mother. Her mother was jealous of her daughter's beauty and at the fact that every demon lord wanted her as his mate. So out of jealousy and rage, the demoness locked away her daughter never to be seen again."

She felt Shippo shift under her hand, which gently stroked his orange fur.

"One day.. A demon lord from the west watched the demoness from below as she stared out of her window, dreaming that one day she'd be released from her prison. He vowed that he'd release the princess and have him for her own. He loved her from the first day he'd see her. "

"But Kagome… if she was locked up by her mother how could the demon lord get to her?" Shippo asked as if he'd never heard the story before.

"Well he went after her. He fought her mother and saved the princess from captivity. Seeing how the demon lord fought for her valiantly, the demon princess fell in love with him. And they loved each other for the rest of their demonic lives." Concluding her short tale, Kagome looked down to see Shippo curled in her lap, small snores emitting from him. With a small smile she watched the child and ran a hand through his hair.

It was a simple fairytale, but it always did the job when it came to putting Shippo to sleep. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the bark of the tree, only to be shaken by a smooth voice behind her.

"Do you believe in fairy tales miko?" She didn't open her eyes and only let a small smile cross her lips. Although she did not see him, she knew where he was. The Taiyoukai sat on the opposite side of the same tree Kagome rested against, his back pressed against the bark. He was hidden from the eyes of the others, and he lowered his aura to not be discovered by Inuyasha and the others.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to be listening." Kagome whispered softly so no one could hear her.

"I'm always watching." He said coolly. "So…. Do you believe in fairytales?" The demon lord repeated. Kagome opened her eyes, perplexed at the strangeness of the demon's question.

"They're just stories. Why?"

"They intrigue me I assume."

Kagome let out a chuckle. Sesshoumaru pressed his back further into the tree, leaning his head completely against the bark.

"Why would child's play intrigue the great lord of the west?" Kagome asked as she shifted Shippo's position in her lap.

"It amazes me how humans such as yourself place such passion in such meager things. A story of the imagination is foolish for someone to dwell upon. It never comes to pass. It is a figment of one's simple imagination." Sesshoumaru said with a sigh.

"Well maybe fairytales are just dreams waiting to happen." Kagome whispered as she ran her hand through Shippo's orange fur. She heard a 'hmph' escape the demon lord, which only made her smile even more.

"The hanyou is watching you miko." Sesshoumaru said with a faint voice. Kagome thought she heard the simple traces of a growl come from the demon whom was so close to her, but dismissed it entirely.

"Well then…" she whispered standing to her feet and cradling the kitsune in her arms. "No need to make him think anything." She turned her gaze towards Inuyasha who had his golden eyes fixed on her form. She heard the shuffle of feet behind her, informing her that Sesshoumaru had finally stood. She slowly began walking forward towards the others.

"Miko…." Kagome stopped at the sudden sound of the demon's voice, allowing the small shiver that crept over her to completely engulf her.

"Hai?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. She turned her head slightly and fixed the corner of her eye on the back of the lord of the west.

"When the sun kisses the midnight sky I'll be waiting for you." His voice was smooth as it met her ears. Kagome's eyes widened at his words and she quickly turned only to find Sesshoumaru completely gone.

'He'll be waiting for me?' The thumping of her heart that began when Sesshoumaru first arrived increased ten fold at his words. She tucked her bottom lip into her mouth, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart, which seemed ready to jump through her throat. She stared a few more moments at the spot Sesshoumaru stood mere seconds before.

"Hey what are you doing up so late?" Inuyasha's voice washed over her, tearing her from the blissful thoughts of her and the demon lord. Inuyasha slowly made his way to the girl.

"Nothing… couldn't sleep I guess." She said with a sigh, turning her distant gaze towards the golden orbs of her half demon boyfriend. Staring into his eyes, she couldn't help but compare them to the molten gold of Sesshoumaru's. Though Inuyasha eyes were beautiful, his brother's seemed more exotic. It was those eyes she knew she shouldn't have been thinking about. Those eyes she shouldn't be falling for. The same eyes that held his darkest secrets, the same eyes that told his stories. The same eyes that burned a hole of desire in her merely a night before.

"Hey you with me?" Inuyasha stared at her, a worried look on his face.

"Yea I'm fine… Just tired. Maybe I should get some rest." She whispered, placing Shippo into her sleeping bag before slipping in herself. Inuyasha nodded in agreement before placing a simple kiss on her forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll finish the watch tonight." Kagome closed her eyes at Inuyasha's words. As sleep slowly claimed her, Sesshoumaru's words repeated in her mind.

* * *

The fire dwindled down to a mere flicker as the early morning chased off the night. Kagome could barely sleep with her anxiousness creeping upon her.

The miko slowly lifted her head and scanned the area around her, only to find Inuyasha and the rest of her friends sleeping peacefully. Quietly, the girl shrugged out of her sleeping bag without waking the sleeping fox child. She felt the familiar pull she'd experienced a few nights before. She knew it was him calling out to her. She followed the pull of his aura through the forest into a small clearing.

Sesshoumaru stood with his back facing the miko, but he undoubtedly felt her presence. The wind blew gently, caring her scent to his nose. Beautiful, he thought as he felt her slender arms wrap around his torso. Kagome pressed her cheek into his back, and inhaled the forest scent which drifted from him.

"I can't stay long. It's almost daylight." She whispered through his clothing. Sesshoumaru only nodded his head to assure her he understood. With her arms still encircling her waist, the tai-youkai turned his body around fully to face her. He dragged a claw gently down her cheek and across her bottom lip, only to capture it with his own. They kissed slowly at first, but Kagome soon felt his tongue slip into her mouth, causing a slight moan to escape her.

Kagome slipped her fingers into his hair, entangling herself into his long silver tresses of silk. Breaking the kiss, Sesshoumaru lowered himself to the ground and dragged Kagome onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively as Kagome made herself comfortable in the crevice of his arm. Sesshoumaru lowered his head slightly and buried himself within the tresses of her raven hair.

"This will suffice me tonight my miko" he whispered as he felt Kagome's breathing even out. Casting his eyes downward, he watched as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

His puppy like ears twitched at the soft sounds of leaves twirling in the wind. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. The sun had slowly begun to rise, but the evening air still dominated the land. Inuyasha's ear twitched again, seemingly searching for the soft snores of one particular miko. When he did not hear her soft breathes of air, nor when he did not smell he sweet scent, the hanyou began to scan the area searching for Kagome. Finding her no where in plain sight, Inuyasha nudged the still sleeping Shippo awake.

"Oi.. runt... where's Kagome?" He asked. Shippo cracked open his eyes, stared at Inuyasha for a brief moment, and then turned his back to him, burying himself further into Kagome's sleeping bag. Irritated by the kitsune's action, Inuyasha roughly grabbed the child by the collar of his clothing and shook him.

"Wake up you stupid runt!! I asked you a damn question. Tell me where Kagome is before I pummel you to the ground." The half demon yelled as he shook the smaller demon awake none to gently.

"I… don't…. know…" Shippo managed to say as Inuyasha continued to shake him.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha stopped his abuse and stared at Sango who'd waken up from Inuyasha's tireless yells.

"Kagome's missing." He said as he roughly dropped the fox cub onto the ground.

"Oww that hurt you know." Shippo called as he stared at the retreating back of Inuyasha.

"Maybe she went for a bath." Miroku suggested as he joined Sango. He gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he watched Inuyasha gather his sword and strap it to himself.

"She would have told me before she left." Inuyasha mumbled under his breathe. He sniffed the air and found the faint trace of her sent leading into the forest. Without a word, he followed the smell out of the campsite.

"Inuyasha I'm sure she's fine." Sango yawned as she, Miroku, and Shippo followed after him.

"No. She's been acting strange for the past few days and I intend on finding out what the hell is going on." He called back. The small group walked until Miroku and Sango saw Inuyasha suddenly stop at the opening of a clearing.

"Inuyasha did you find…" Sango began as she caught up with him. Her words stopped when she saw the blank expression on the half demon's face. She could see his eyes began to could over with sadness and anger.

Confused at her friend's sudden change in attitude, Sango followed Inuyasha's gaze. Her eyes locked on the sight of Sesshoumaru resting peacefully on the grass. In his arms was a sleeping Kagome.

"Hey why are you to so…" the monk whispered as he stood next to Sango. He only looked at the sight of the demon lord and Kagome to understand. He quickly turned to Inuyasha.

""Inuyasha…." He began. He could feel the demonic energy within Inuyasha begin to rise. "Think logically before you act." The two heard the demon's knuckles crack.

"What the hell…." Inuyasha began. His voice was harsh and deadly. The two of them stared at the hanyou, only to notice a blood red color seep into his eyes. "Does that bastard think he's doing?!"

"Inuyasha wait!" Sango called. But it was too late. The half demon had already run out into the clearing, ready to unleash his wrath upon the unsuspecting pair.

* * *

The scent invaded Sesshoumaru's nose without welcome. He embraced Kagome more tightly in his arms and opened his eyes slowly.

He was angry. The demon lord could feel it. And he loved every bit of it. A small smirk crossed his lips at the mere thought of his idiotic brother seeing the two of them entangled in each others arms. He felt the surge of demonic power behind him. His eyes narrowed as he watched his half brother charge for him from the corner of his eye. In one swift motion, Sesshoumaru scooped the miko into his arms and leapt from his position just as Inuyasha sent his fist into the ground.

Sesshoumaru heard the feral growl that escaped the half- demon. His smirk widened as he landed swiftly on his feet in front of the irate hanyou whom he despised.

"Does something bother you dear brother." Sesshoumaru's voice leaked sarcasm as he stared directly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's breathing became labored as he watched Sesshoumaru tightened his hold around the miko.

"What the hell do you think your doing with her?!" Inuyasha barked out as he charged for the demon lord again, his claws raised and ready to strike. With ease, Sesshoumaru avoided his blow and sent a cold glare towards him.

"You fool. If you a battle is what you seek I will me more than happy to grant your request. But not at the expense of endangering the miko." Sesshoumaru's voice was cool as he spoke. In an instant the demon lord was gone, only to reappear behind the shocked Miroku and equally shocked Sango.

"Watch over her." Sesshoumaru demanded gently depositing the still sleeping Kagome into the monk's arms. With both their voices lodged in their throats, Sango and Miroku could only stare at the silver haired demon as withdrew Tokijen from its sheath. Stepping back into the clearing, Sesshoumaru stared directly at the half breed.

"Prepare yourself Inuyasha. This day you will die by my hands." He pledged as he raised his sword and attacked the half breed full force, with no intention of loosing the fight.

* * *

Kagome slowly began to stir from her slumber. Her eyes cracked open to the shocked faces of Miroku and Sango. A soft moan escaped her as she tried remembering what she'd been doing before falling asleep. The image of Sesshoumaru flashed through her mind. She remembered being locked in his embrace until she fell asleep. She stared at her friends with a worried expression.

"Guys. What's going on?" Her voice was a mere whisper as she spoke.

"We should be asking you that." Sango said. "How long have you and Sesshoumaru been…" the demon slayer trailed off unable to finish the thought. Kagome brought her hands to her lips. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned slightly to see Miroku staring at her.

"Kagome…. Was Sesshoumaru the reason you were unable to mate with Inuyasha?" she could only shake her head in response. "When you came to use for advice it was about him." She shook her head again.

"Even now…is he keeping you from mating with Inuyasha." A tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she shook her head. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to drive of a chill in the air that didn't exist.

"At first I thought I could get rid of it. I thought I could get rid of him. But now…" she bit her lower lip as she lowered her head.

"Kagome…" Sango's soft voice broke the tense air. "Do you love Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's eyes widened at her work. Tears continued to flow from her eyes, though the tried desperately to hold them back.

"Where is Inuyasha? I have to talk to him?" She said with a cracked voice

"Um… I think it's a little to late for that." Miroku said, pointing into the open clearing. Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha meeting each other blow for blow in a heated battle. Sesshoumaru seemed calm as he swung his sword downward, but the sight of Inuyasha caused a startled gasp to escape the miko. His eyes were no longer the cool golden color she was accustomed to. Instead they were a demonic red, informing her that he'd allowed his demon blood to take full control.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed as she stepped forward.

"Kagome no... I fear that seeing you will only make matters worse for him." Miroku advised. She shook her head and watched as the two brothers fought.

Inuyasha, who had long ago abandoned Tetsuseiga lashed at the demon lord with his bare claws. He snarled as Sesshoumaru ducked and dodged every blow. Growing tired of his games, the demon lord raised to fingers coated in poison and slashed the red clothe of Inuyasha's haori. In another swift move, Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha on his back facing him. The wounds on his body had already begun taking their toll on the half demon as the battle continued. Now, with labored breathes and fierce red eyes, Inuyasha stared into the molten gold eyes of his brother, who stood directly above him with Tokijen to his throat.

"It's time that I finish this little brother. Kagome is mine." He whispered coldly as he raised his sword for the final blow.

"NO! Don't do it!!" Kagome called as she ran forward and threw herself over Inuyasha's wounded body. Sesshoumaru stared at the girl with his sword still raised.

"Remove yourself miko so that I may dispose of this vermin." He said coldly, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter.

"No Sesshoumaru. You will not kill him." The demon's eyes lowered as he stared at her. He searched her brown eyes for something, but finding nothing, he re-sheathed his sword and turned her back on them.

"You will choose Kagome. That bastard or myself." His body tensed as he waited for her answer. He was somewhat shocked when he felt her arms wrap around his body.

"You already know who I choose Sesshoumaru. So please… no more fighting over me." Sesshoumaru lowered his head a little as he placed a hand on hers. The sudden shrill laugh of Inuyasha tore the demon and miko from their moment of peace.

"'Aint that cute." He voice was horse. The two turned to see Inuyasha slowly stand to his feet. His fangs were clearly visible as he threw his head back into a hysterical laugh. "So you've decide hm Kagome."

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. She was about to whisper the single word command that would subdue his demonic half, but Inuyasha knew her too well. Before the world could slip from her lips, He charged the two of them, causing Sesshoumaru to grab the girl's arm and fling her to safety.

The two were once again locked in a battle.

"I promised the miko I would no longer fight. You have already lost this battle Inuyasha. Give up." The tai-youkai said. A wicked grin crossed Inuyasha's lips.

"Well too bad for you bastard." He snarled as he drove his fist straight into Sesshoumaru's stomach and out the other side. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as Inuyasha removed his arm from his flesh. Loosing his grip on the half demon, he fell to his knees, causing Inuyasha to laugh.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the great demon lord would bow down to me." He snarled as he lifted his leg and sent it into the side of his head, causing the demon to go flying into a far try. He hit the trunk with a thud and slid down slowly before loosing all conscious.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome called, jumping to her feet. Her outburst caused Inuyasha to turn her attention to him.

"Now for you…" he whispered to her as he jumped into the air and landed on top of her, forcing her to the ground.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome choked out as he pressed her further into the ground. A small smile spread across his lips as he ran a clawed finger down her cheek and caught her chin in his hands. Staring into his blood red eyes, Kagome could see nothing but anger and hatred.

"So bitch. He's the reason you wouldn't mate with me? I'll fix that." He growled as he pressed his lips forcefully against hers. She attempted to push him off of her, but to no avail.

"Inuyasha please. Stop. Let me explain." She choked out as she felt his clawed hand move up her thigh.

"There's nothing to explain wench. I see if you're going to be mine I have to take you by force." He whispered harshly into her ear and he tore her shirt from her body, revealing her solid black bra.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Sango called as ran to her friend's aid. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm in an attempt to remove him, only to be thrown off with a single push by the half demon.

"Inuyasha you will cease this act at once." Miroku commanded as he brought his staff around the hanyou's neck.

"Get the fuck away from me damnit!" He barked as he flipped the monk and sent him flying into the direction of Sango, causing him to land hard on top of her.

"Now where was I." he growled turning his attention back to the nearly naked girl beneath him. He could feel Kagome shake violently beneath him as he lowered his head into her neck and inhaled her scent deeply.

"All you had to do was love me Kagome. That's all I wanted." He began placing bruising kisses on her neck and collar bone. Hot tears flowed from Kagome's eyes as Inuyasha pressed his groin against her.

"Noo…" She cried as he ripped of her green skirt and left her in her mere undergarments.

"Shut up bitch.. You deserve…" before the demonic Inuyasha could finish his thought, the poisonous green whip wrapped around Inuyasha's neck pulling him from his position on top of Kagome's body. Inuyasha fell to the ground, grasping the whip wrapped tightly around his neck, trying to free himself from its hold. Kagome sat up and covered herself with her hands. Looking around to where Sesshoumaru's body lay, she was shocked to see him no longer there. Instead, he stood directly in front of her. His held onto his poisonous whip tightly, tightening the hold he had around Inuyasha neck.

"You dare touch what is mine half breed. You shall pay for your stupidity." Kagome stared at the demon lord. His eyes were a blood red, just as Inuyasha's, and his lips were turned upwards into a vicious snarl showing his razor sharp fangs.

The sound of Inuyasha choking and gasping for air was like music to his ears. In one fluid motion, Sesshoumaru brought the hanyou's body up and sent it flying into the ground. He continued to do this until Inuyasha was unconscious. He felt a pair of soft hands touch him. He looked down to see Kagome staring up at him, pain and sorrow evident in her eyes. Seeing her caused his emotion to calm. His eyes returned to their molten gold as he wrapped an arm protectively around her and buried himself in her. He released his death hold on Inuyasha.

"Take me away." She whispered. Like a knight coming to rescue his princess, he wrapped them in his white light and transported them to the castle leaving no single trace.


	4. Hearts of Turmoil

One Night

**One Night**

**Chapter 4: Hearts of Turmoil**

The bright rays of sunlight greeted her as she stirred from her sleep. Kagome opened her eyes slightly before burying her head into the soft furs of the large bed. Then it hit her.

_Bed? Where the heck am I?_ She thought as she finally sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in an elaborately decorated room, furnished with high quality tapestries and paintings. She hugged herself as a cold shiver went down her spine. It was then she noticed she was no longer in her clothing from earlier. Instead, she wore a simple white kimono decorated with an intricate design of blue flowers.

_What happened? _She thought. The images of the previous night filled her. Laying back down she clutched the bed furs tightly in her hands and buried her face within them.

_Inuyasha…he found out. He found me and Sesshoumaru; Together. Even in demon form I've never seen him so angry… So heart broken. _

The thought of Inuyasha caused the girl to bury herself deeper into the bed.

"_**All you had to do was love me Kagome. That's all I wanted."**_

The memory of his words stabbed her like a knife. She remembered the feel of his unwanted touch; The sensation of his breath against her skin; The fear in her heart as he began to rid her of her clothing; The look of lust in his blood filled eyes.

_How could you? _Kagome thought as she felt the sting of hot tears cloud her eyes.Choking back her sobs, she refused to cry, even as the thought of Inuyasha attempting to rape her clouded her mind.

_No it's my fault. I brought this upon myself. I couldn't love you the way you wanted. _Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door slide open.

The scent of fresh tears greeted Sesshoumaru as he stepped into the guest room of the western palace, which was currently occupied by the miko. He stared at Kagome's body buried within the furs. His ears twitched as the softness of her voice met him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" she whispered.

_Why the hell is she thinking of that half breed? _The tai-youkai questioned silently as a low growl escaped. The mere thought caused his growl to become louder, drawing Kagome's attention towards him. At the sound, Kagome sat up suddenly and faced him. Though her vision was somewhat blurred from her already shed tears, Kagome could clearly make out the image of the demon lord wearing nothing but his white hakama pants. His silver hair set a contrast to the pale skin of his upper torso, which was adored with the fine lines of lean muscles and the wine colored marks of his demon heritage. He peered at her with molten eyes as he watched her dark brown orbs roam over his sculpted body.

"Sesshoumaru… I…I didn't hear you come in." she whispered. Sesshoumaru watched as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"How long have you been awake miko?" Sesshoumaru's voice was soft as he spoke shocking Kagome somewhat. She gripped the furs tightly around her as the demon closed the door and leaned against the wall.

"Not long." She answered.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome starred at him as he tried to read her emotions. The scent of tears was slowly beginning to fade from the room as he peered down at her. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and lowered her head. She was contemplating how to bring about the subject of the last night, until she finally gathered up her nerves and spoke.

"Inuyasha…" she began.

"Would have died by my hands last night." Sesshoumaru finished. Kagome raised her head to stare at him. In his eyes she could see small traces of his anger and hatred for his younger brother.

"Sesshoumaru… I…" Kagome began but was silenced by Sesshoumaru's dismissal with the turn of his head. The miko lowered her head again, unable to look at the demon any longer.

"I believe someone is here to see you." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. Kagome looked at the tai-youkai with an arched eyebrow. No one could possibly be looking for her. She'd told Sesshoumaru to take her away from everyone until she could figure everything out. No one should have known that she was in the western castle. Seeing the look of confusion plain on Kagome's face, Sesshoumaru open the screen door behind him. Reaching a hand out, he pulled back in a small body with tuft of orange fur.

"Lemme go ya' big bully!! Where's Kagome?? What have you done to her??" The small fox demon cried as he began swinging his fists wildly in an attempt to have Sesshoumaru to release him.

Sesshoumaru just stared at the demon with a look of annoyance as he tightened his grasp around the boy's collar.

"I swear if you hurt her I'll be the first to kick your …."

"Shippo!!" The fox demon turned his head suddenly at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Kagome!!" He squealed, forgetting all about the threats he was making to Sesshoumaru just moments before. Shippo launched himself out of the demon lord's grasp and ran into Kagome's open arms.

"I was so worried Kagome." He said with a sigh as he buried himself into her chest. Kagome hugged the kitsune tightly as she buried herself within the orange fur on top of his head. After hugging him for a long moment, a sudden thought came to her. Kagome withdrew herself from his grasp and stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Shippo... how did you find me?" Shippo settled himself comfortably in Kagome's lap as a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"Well…Inuyasha was busy keeping Sango and Miroku off of him he didn't even bother to notice when I got near. When Sesshoumaru came and took you away in his big white light I jumped in before the two of you could disappear." Finishing his small story, Shippo nodded his head with a triumphant smile. He then turned a concerned eye to the girl.

"But Kagome... What was Inuyasha doing to you back there? I never saw you look so terrified." Kagome gripped Shippo and hugged him tightly. She could never explain to him what was happening. She would never teach him the evils of the world.

"Oh Shippo.. It was my entire fault." Kagome admitted with a sigh.

"No way Kagome! You could never do anything to be treated like that! If anybody is to blame, it should be Sesshoumaru. He's the one that kidnapped you. Inuyasha had every right to get upset." He explained as he crossed his arms and sent a glare to the demon lord.

"It would be best if you kept yourself out of business that does not concern you little fox." Shippo said coldly, holding back a snarl.

"I can take you on!!" The fox demon said bravely jumping to his feet. Sesshoumaru let out a 'hmph' and dismissed the child. Shippo turned back to Kagome.

"Come on Kagome. We have to get out of here. We need to get back to Inuyasha and the others." He whispered, pulling her arm gently. Sesshoumaru stared at the girl from the corner of his golden eye with crossed arms. Kagome caught his glance and lowered her head.

"Shippo…I can't go back to Inuyasha right now. I need to settle things with Sesshoumaru first." She said as she ran a hand through his fur.

"You've got to be kidding me. You actually want to talk to this creep?!"

"Shippo.. listen… Inuyasha and I aren't exactly on agreeable terms right now. But once Sesshoumaru and I talk, I'll go and settle everything with him." She said with a smile. Shippo looked at her with a questionable stare.

"You promise?" He whispered. Kagome merely shook her head.

"I promise. Now Sesshoumaru and I have to talk okay." Shippo turned his head slightly to look at the Inu- youkai.

"Rin…Jaken…" Sesshoumaru whispered suddenly, not taking his eyes off of Kagome. In an instant, his two wards were standing in the doorway.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin said with a smile. The small demon, Jaken, stared at his master with expecting eyes.

"You called m'lord."

"Take the fox and show him around the castle. The miko and I have some business to discuss." He ordered.

"At once.." Jaken said bowing respectfully. He then turned his attention to Shippo. "Come along child…" he demanded. Shippo glared at Jaken and Rin, then Sesshoumaru, and then turned his gaze to Kagome. She only nodded her head and gave him a small smile. He turned his gaze back to the demon lord before jumping out of the bed.

"Fine…Just know I'll be watching." He called before exiting the room. Sesshoumaru slid the door closed once the fox demon finally exited with the others.

"I should have rid myself of that nuisance when I first got wind he was here." Sesshoumaru growled slightly. Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"He's just a kid. And a good one at that." Sesshoumaru let out another 'humph'. Their eyes locked for a moment, causing Kagome to tear her gaze from his.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"You will not return to that half breed." He interrupted.

"But… I have to get…"

"If his brain is unable to comprehend the events that unfolded then he is a bigger fool than I gave him credit for." Sesshoumaru mumbled beneath his breath. He walked over to the large bed Kagome rested upon and took a seat turning his back to the girl. Kagome let out a sigh as she wrapped her slender arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. She placed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Listen to me…" She spoke softly. Sesshoumaru turned his golden gaze to the raven haired girl. Kagome merely tightened her hold around the demon. "I know you may not like it… but I have to go back and explain everything to everyone. Especially Inuyasha."

Kagome could feel the tai-youkai tense under her touch. Sesshoumaru balled his hands into fists as he spoke.

"He is undeserving of you. He did not prove himself to you. He has accomplished nothing except for being a worthless half breed that has lost everything." Kagome could feel the anger radiating from him. She slowly began to run her hand through his silk hair in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru leaned into Kagome's touch. Within seconds his head was resting comfortably on Kagome's lap.

"I understand what you mean. But you have to understand, I can't just leave everything behind so suddenly. I have to go back." Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open at her words. A feral growl escaped him as he caught Kagome's hand in mid stroke. Grasping her hand tightly in his, he stared into her eyes.

"I forbid you to go. There is nothing left for you there." Kagome's hard gaze softened as she looked down at the demon. She brought his hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on his palm. She leaned forward and placed another kiss on his lips, deepening it when she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Embracing the sweetness of her mouth with his own tongue, Sesshoumaru gently ran his claws through her hair as he pushed her further into their kiss. In one swift motion, Sesshoumaru flipped the girl forward, placing them in a position in which Kagome straddled the demon lord's hips with her thighs. Bringing his leg upwards, Sesshoumaru allowed his hip to brush against the miko's core. Enjoying the small sensation it provided, Kagome bit his bottom lip, then sucked on it gently, refusing to relinquish her hold of his lips.

Sesshoumaru grasped her thighs tightly, leaving moon shaped indents from his claws within her milky skin. His hands slowly traveled up her thighs to rest on her ass, which he grabbed firmly. The small squeak that escaped from her caused him to grab her bottom again, this time a little harder. Breaking the kiss, Kagome let a small smile cross her lips, which seemed to intrigue the demon lord. At his raised eyebrow, Kagome's sly grin grew wider as she began to leave a heated trail of kisses down his neck and chest. Between the small acts of pleasure, Kagome bit his skin in certain places, only to wash the small marks with her tongue. Gripping her hips even tighter, Sesshoumaru grinded himself against the miko's heated core, relishing in the friction their bodies produced.

A low moan escaped her as their bodies pressed together. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared at the miko. Kagome smiled as she saw the flicker of lust that engulfed his eyes. Tracing the lines of his chest with her fingertips, she leaned forward allowing her breath to tickle his skin.

"Hmmmm…" she moaned seductively. "Does someone have something planned?" She was surprised when Sesshoumaru flipped them over and buried her underneath his weight. He leaned forward and brushed his fangs against the flesh of her skin where her shoulder joined her neck.

"You have no idea…." He whispered huskily before bringing his head up and planting his lips on hers. He kissed her hard and fast at first but then slowed down as if it was their first time and he was trying to memorize every crevice of her mouth. Feeling his tongue overpower her own, Kagome allowed herself to succumb to the pleasures of the demon lord. A small grin decorated his lips as he felt the miko's body loosen beneath him. She was his, and that night, he was going to make sure she remembered it and remembered it well.

Breaking away from the kiss, Sesshoumaru slowly began to trail his mouth down Kagome's heated skin. He breathed in her scent as he began to run a claw down her neck and towards her breast, which were still covered with her kimono. Growing agitated at the fabric, Sesshoumaru tore the clothe from Kagome's body, leaving her completely naked before him. Tossing the now shredded kimono carelessly to the floor, Sesshoumaru busied himself with covering one of Kagome's hard nipples with his mouth. Her back arched slightly at the sensation of his tongue on her pink bud.

A low moan escaped the girl, causing him to position a hand on her lower back and push her forward, forcing more of her fleshy mound into his mouth. With his free hand, he began to toy with her other nipple between his claws.

Sesshoumaru thrashed his tongue about, sucking as if he were a new born during feeding time. Once her breast was nearly red, the demon lord turned his attention to the other, placing the delicate bud within his mouth. Kagome buried her hand within his silver hair as her coated her other nipple with his tongue, just as he did with the first. She bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to quiet the moans threatening to escape.

The spike of her arousal was slowly driving him mad. So much so that he could barely concentrate. After feasting on her fleshy mounds, the tai-youkai lowered his kisses further down past her abdomen, past her navel, and buried his nose into the nest of back curls that decorated the beginning of her womanhood.

The tangy scent of her essence engulfed him completely. With a deep breathe, he took in her scent, which seemed to travel directly to his throbbing cock, making the member even harder. Lowering his head, he took Kagome's swollen jewel into his mouth and sucked on it gently. A loud moan escaped the miko, which only caused the demon lord to suck on it harder. Her back arched as he gently brushed a fang against her throbbing clit. Grabbing a fistful of silver hair, Kagome managed to utter a single word between her moan.

"More…" she nearly pleaded. At her words, Sesshoumaru slipped two fingers into her slick core. He sucked harder and harder on her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He began slowly at first, but the quickened pants of the girl he currently tasted caused the thrust of his fingers to quicken.

Out of instinct, Kagome wrapped her legs around the demon's neck, bringing him further into her already dripping core. Sesshoumaru delighted in the act, and with a few more quick thrusts of his fingers, he felt her walls tighten around his appendages sending her into her first orgasm of the night. Sesshoumaru slowly removed his fingers and tucked them into his own mouth, licking them clean of Kagome's essence. He lowered his head a little further, releasing her clit from his mouth, and ran his tongue across the nether lips of her entrance.

The mere taste of her on his tongue caused the demon within him to awaken. After licking her clean, Sesshoumaru moved himself forward and covered her body with his. The sight of Kagome's flushed cheeks and the sound of her uneven breathing only made his member harder. As he grinded his painfully hard erection onto her core, he kissed her passionately, allowing her to taste her own essence on his tongue.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Sesshoumaru stood to his feet. Before he could allow his own hands to untie his hakama, Kagome sat up and busied herself with ridding the youkai of the white clothe barrier. Within seconds, Kagome was face to face with Sesshoumaru's throbbing erection. The mere sight of its size caused Kagome's mind to wonder into her darkest fantasies and relive the pleasures of their previous nights together.

Feeling her mouth begin to water, the miko slowly drew the demon into her mouth. Slowly, she allowed her tongue to slide over the engorged piece of flesh that was in her hands. First she just covered his head with her mouth and suckled allowing the taste of his salty pre-cum to cover her taste buds. She pushed him further into her mouth, running her tongue up and down his length, sending waves of pleasure up Sesshoumaru's spine. Fitting as much of him as she could into her mouth, she covered the remainder of his member with her hands and began moving her head in a slow and steady pace.

From above she could hear Sesshoumaru's breathe hitch, which only made her move faster. The taste of him caused a pool of wetness to form in her core. The feel of her tongue on his manhood was sending the inu-youkai into a world of his own. Throwing his head back in sheer pleasure, he buried his clawed hands into her raven hair while simultaneously pushing more of himself into her. Eventually, he found himself thrusting into her mouth, meeting each stroke of her delicate tongue.

A soft moan escaped the girl as she continued her ministrations on the demon lord. The small sound sent a slight vibration through his manhood and into his body, causing him to grip her hair tighter and thrust into her mouth harder. Feeling himself come close to his climax, Sesshoumaru's throbbing cock seemed to take on a life of its own as it pounded into the miko's mouth. Red clouded the golden eyes of the demon as he felt his inner beast slowly take control. With a grunt, Sesshoumaru released himself into Kagome's mouth. With a small grin, Kagome swallowed every drop of his seed, refusing to allow a single drop to be unaccounted for. After one more flick of her tongue on his member, Kagome stood from her knees, running a delicate finger up his abdomen and chest and into his silver hair. Kagome's grin only widened when she heard the demon's labored breathes and saw the unmistakable red hue that colored his eyes. Standing on her toes, Kagome leaned forward and kissed Sesshoumaru's ear.

"Just returning a favor…" she whispered seductively before turning her back to the demon and crawling back onto the bed, without failing to toot her backside upwards for Sesshoumaru's wandering gaze.

Feeling the unmistakable carnal desire stir to life within him once again at the site of the miko's rear end in the air, Sesshoumaru quickly mounted the bed along side her, refusing to allow her to lay completely down. With a growl, the western lord grasped his quivering member and positioned himself at Kagome's slick entrance. As if trying to tease her, he rubbed the tip of his shaft against her moist folds. Unable to take the four play any longer, Kagome thrust herself backwards, sheathing her womanhood onto Sesshoumaru's erect member. A low groan escaped him as the warmth of her walls engulfed him entirely. He placed both of his hands on her hips and grasped her tightly in an attempt to steady himself. After taking a few steady breathes, Sesshoumaru slowly pulled himself out of her, only to thrust it in again and again and again. With every thrust, Kagome let out a startled cry of pleasure as she felt the familiar tightness of her abdomen as he continued to thrust inside of her. Feeling her walls tighten around his throbbing manhood, he felt his beast take complete control as his eyes bled completely red and his pace quickened. With her eyes hazed over in pleasure, Kagome welcome the blissful feeling of her orgasm as it washed over her.

With a low growl, he jerked his hips forward with his demon speed, the loud moans of the miko as she reached her peak seeming to only bring him closer to his release. With a few more powerful thrusts, he came hard, releasing his seed into her womb. With a muffled moan, Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of the miko's body as the last shocks of his orgasm washed over him. After regaining his breathe, he rolled over and brought the girl closer to him. With a sigh, he hugged her tightly and buried his head into her raven hair, immersing himself in her scent.

"One day miko… you will be mine for eternity." He whispered to her softly.

Kagome snuggled deeper into his embrace. His words rolled around in her head as she allowed the heat of her body to slowly disappear. Yes, yours for eternity, she thought as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

Kagome stirred a few hours later, feeling the warm embrace of Sesshoumaru as he held her tightly. Shifting only slightly so she wouldn't wake the demon lord who still slept peacefully beside her she glanced up at his sleeping form, only to lay down again against the furs of the bed with a sigh.

She knew Sesshoumaru was only being protective of her. But she couldn't see why Sesshoumaru was so against her going back, even if it was for a short period of time.

Then it struck her. Did he believe she'd go back to Inuyasha? Did he believe she'd take back her choice and leave him? Staring at the sleeping figure, she couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips. He should have known that she would not go back on her word. She couldn't leave him even if she wanted to for she knew her heart would never let her. Her brown orbs softened as she watched Sesshoumaru's chest rise and fall with his even breathes. Even though they'd only been together for a short time, she knew she had strong feelings for the inu- youkai.

Though she tried to deny it at first, she knew something was there, even after she and Sesshoumaru took care of their desires during that first night. To top it off, she continued to see Sesshoumaru, fulfilling her hearts desire, even though she knew Inuyasha would be devastated by it.

The thought of the half demon caused her to sadden somewhat. She knew she'd hurt him by sneaking off with her brother, and she knew she'd hurt him even more by choosing to go with the western lord rather than stay by his side like she'd done every other time.

The truth was, she did love Inuyasha. If she hadn't she wouldn't have stayed with him through the battle with Naraku, and she wouldn't have dedicated herself to helping him complete the Shikon no Tama. But that was before she realized that her heart yearned for something more. In a way, she felt as though the dreams she'd had in the beginning was her heart putting her in the right direction.

Regardless, she knew she was wrong, and the least she could do was talk to Inuyasha to get him to understand, no matter how much he may not have wanted to hear it. With a sigh, Kagome took another glance at Sesshoumaru. Tucking her lower lip between her teeth, she placed a gentle kiss on the demon's forehead.

She knew he'd be angry at her for going. But it needed to be done. Beside, she never did promise him that she wouldn't go. It just so happened that they got so preoccupied in each other that last night's conversation went forgotten. With a final sigh, she slipped from Sesshoumaru's grasp and gathered her kimono from the floor. Quickly and quietly, she slipped into the clothing. After sliding the door open, she gave Sesshoumaru a final glance before stepping out and closing it behind her.

The sound of her feet against the wooden floor of the castle echoed through the quiet halls. A few doors down, she stopped suddenly at an open door. Peeking her head inside, she smiled at the sight of Shippou and Rin sleeping peacefully in a large futon. Jaken lay next to them, small snored emitting from the toad demon. Content with the picture of the kitsune and Sesshoumaru's wards, Kagome continued to make her way down the hall. With a few more twists and turns, the girl found herself in the castle's back gardens, heading towards what looked to be an animal's shed. Swiftly she approached the structure, smiling when she finally found what she'd been looking for.

Ah and Un lifted their head slightly when they felt the miko's presence. Their golden eyes stared intently at her as she stepped into the shed and gave the demons a small smile. Slowly, she placed a gentle hand on their back and rubbed their scales slowly. Enjoying her touch, Ah-Un lowered one of his heads to nuzzle against Kagome's neck. She let out a small giggle before clearing her throat and turning a serious eye to the demon.

"Take me to Inuyasha." She whispered. With a short nod, Ah- Un allowed Kagome to lead him out of the shed. With bit of effort, she managed to get onto the demons back with only a little trouble.

"Let's go." She whispered again. With another nod, Ah- Un lifted himself into the air, and began making his way to the small group of friends Kagome easily left behind.

* * *

Daylight had just begun to peek across the mountaintops when Kagome and Ah-Un finally managed their way bag to the village. Though the sun had risen, a cool, nightly breeze was still present. The smell of breakfast was emanating from the small hut near the flowing river. Standing in front of Kaede's hut, the girl took a deep breathe trying to calm their nerves.

_What will they think of me?_ She thought to herself as she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, contemplating whether or not to actually go inside. With a final sigh, Kagome gathered the last of her nerves and readied herself to go inside to the others.

She held her breathe as she gently pushed aside the mat of the doorway and peeked her head inside. Kagome and Miroku sat silently around the fire and watched as Kaede gently stirred the contents of the boiling pot over the fire. Resting in Sango's lap, Kirara lifted her head at the unmistakable sent of Kagome. With a loud purr, the small neko jumped from Sango's lap and sauntered to the doorway where Kagome stood silently.

"Kirara?" Sango whispered, surprised by the sudden movement of her companion. Lifting her head slightly, Sango locked eyes with the brown orbs of Kagome, who now clutched Kirara tightly in her arms.

"Kagome!" The demon slayer called out, causing the two other occupants of the hut to turn towards the door.

"Ah Kagome… we where wondering when you'd return." Miroku said, a smile of relief evident on his features.

"Indeed child. We'd grown worried that ye had not recovered your strength. Come… do not act as if we are strangers." Kaede said with the same smile of relief. Releasing her breath, Kagome walked completely inside.

"Hi." She whispered taking a seat as Kirara jumped from her embrace back into her previous position.

"Hi yourself. Are you alright? The last time we saw you it was before Sesshoumaru disappeared with you. I do think it's safe to say you went with him willingly?" Sango questioned. Kagome only nodded her head.

"I think you've got a lot of explaining to do." Sango said again. Kagome lowered her head as her eyes shifted to her hands, which were nervously curling themselves into the fabric of her kimono.

"I know…" she whispered.

"What intrigues me is the answer to how long have you and Sesshoumaru been… you know….?" Miroku asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Perv…" Sango mumbled underneath her breathe.

"Since I asked you for advice about me and Inuyasha." She said barely above a whisper. Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at the brief statement.

"So HE was the reason you wouldn't mate with Inuyasha?" Miroku said, astonished at the sudden realization. Kagome only shook her head. It took her only minutes to tell the others of how her dreams started, how she thought acting them out would help her move forward in her relationship with Inuyasha, and how after a few nights with Sesshoumaru she began to feel a difference in her heart. She didn't have to relive the previous night, for the memory of Inuyasha's demon form, his attempted rape, and Sesshoumaru being Kagome's savior was still fresh in their minds. Once she had them all caught up, the silence was thick in the air as they stared at her. Kagome was unable to look into their eyes, fearful that all she would see was disappointment and anger.

"Kagome…" she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, causing her to lift her head and stare at Sango, who had risen from her seat to go to her friend's side. As she stared at her, Sango allowed a gentle smile to cross her lips.

"Listen Kagome. A woman's heart can be confused at any point in her life. What you did was follow you heart. Now I'm not saying you are completely innocent here, but I'm pretty sure we've all made mistakes in our past and we will make them in our future. What important is how we atone for those mistakes, and how we fix the lives of those we've hurt the most. And I can tell you…" Sango stopped to look at Kaede and Miroku before turning her attention back to the miko "…we're not the ones that you should be worried about in gaining forgiveness. As far as I'm concerned… you are already forgiven." With tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Kagome threw herself into Sango's arms and buried her head onto the slayer's shoulder.

"But Kagome… just next time you have a secret. Don't hide it from us. We are your friends after all." Miroku finished with a nod of his head. Kagome let a small smile cross her lips as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Her heart had somewhat lifted at the fact that the group had forgiven her. Now the test was to see if Inuyasha could find it in his heart to do the same.

"But I have one question Kagome…" Kaede's voice was soft as she spoke. "Do ye love the demon lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome glanced over at the older priestess. Sucking in a mouthful of air, Kagome took a calming breath. Her eyes softened. She could feel the swell in her heart at the mention of loving Sesshoumaru. It wasn't the same swell she had once felt for Inuyasha; it was stronger, more distinct.

"I loved Inuyasha at one point. He'll always be special to me. But…" Kaede and the others could see the small glint of newfound happiness. Though the girl did not say it out loud, they all knew the answer. With a sullen glance at the others, she stood to her feet.

"I must talk to Inuyasha. Where is he?" Before the others could get a word out of their mouths, Inuyasha stepped through the door into the hut.

The silence thickened with the new presence. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede stared at the two in silence as they watched the electricity in the air build.

Inuyasha's golden eyes hardened at the sight of the miko as he watched her stand to her feet and face him.

"Hi…Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, lowering her head somewhat. She could see the hanyou as he tightened his hands into fists, suppressing a growl within his chest. She lifted her head slightly to stare at Inuyasha. His eyes were clouded with emotion; anger, regret, hatred, sadness. Kagome bit her lower lip out of nervousness, unsure of what to do next after seeing such intensity in Inuyasha's eyes. After a few more moments of silence, Kaede slowly stood to her feet and turned to the others.

"Maybe we should leave them to speak privately." Sango and Miroku nodded and began gathering their things.

"There's no point." Inuyasha stated coldly. "I don't have anything to say to her. She should just return to were she belongs." With that, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the hut. Kagome looked at the doorway in shock. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the coldness of his words.

_He doesn't want me here. He hasn't forgiven me. I should have expected that. How could I think he'd forgive me after what I've done? _Stifling back her tears, her shoulders slumped as she allowed herself to become lost in her thoughts.She then felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Miroku giving her a sympathetic smile.

"No one said it was going to be easy." He whispered encouragingly. "He really does want to talk. He needs to." Kagome gave a small smile as she wiped the tears that decorated the corners of her eyes with the back of her hand. With a sigh, she followed the half demon out of the hut and through the forest. She made her way to the base of the Goshinboku, where she found Inuyasha perched on his favorite branch. Inuyasha recognized the faint scent of Kagome as she approached, causing his eyes to harden and his demeanor to stiffen. Kagome pressed the palm of her hand against the bark of the tree, allowing her many memories to come flooding back. With a reserved sigh, she finally turned her gaze towards Inuyasha, surprised to see him staring intently at her.

"Inuyasha….I…"

"What are you doing here? I told you to go back where you belong. Whether it be to your own time or my bastard brother. You're not welcome here." His voice was distant as he spoke, causing Kagome to flinch at his words. Instead of backing down, which she figured would have been the best option, the miko stood her ground and stared intently at him.

"No Inuyasha… I won't go until you hear me out." Inuyasha turned his head away from her and buried his hands within his sleeves.

"Feh…… guess you'll be standing there forever. I told you I have nothing…" Between his ranting, Inuyasha didn't hear the low growl of annoyance that emitted from the girl, nor the 'sit' command which now had him face first in the dirt.

"Why you little…!!" Inuyasha began but stopped suddenly as Kagome fell to her knees in front of him. Stunned, Inuyasha took a good look at the girl before him. He felt his heart clench at the faint smell of salt. He looked up at Kagome only to see tears evident in her eyes. Her body began to shake involuntarily.

"Kagome…."Inuyasha began but stopped suddenly when the sobbing Kagome threw herself into the half demon's embrace.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, burying her face into his red haori. "I didn't mean to hurt you. It was the last thing I wanted to do." Inuyasha felt his heart tighten at her words. He wanted to hate her… he wanted to hurt her like she hurt him. But she meant too much to him. Feeling his emotional barriers collapse, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the crying girl, and pulled her into his lap. Holding her tightly, he hugged her until he felt her body relax, and her sobs turn into quiet sniffles.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome began as she slowly began to regain her voice.

"I wanted to hate you." Inuyasha said suddenly, his voice hoarse as he spoke. Kagome looked up at him. He stared away from her into the clear sky, his eyes growing more distant with each passing second.

"You hurt me and I wanted to hurt you like you did me."

"Inuyasha… I wish it didn't have to be like…" He quickly shook his head, demanding her silence.

"I can't do it Kagome. I love you too much to hurt you like that." Kagome could feel his grip around her tighten. He then turned his unwavering gaze to her. "And I'm not going to let you go."

Kagome felt her voice became caught in her throat at his proclamation. His words and the intensity of his eyes caused Kagome to move away from him. She stood to her feet and turned to face him with a saddened but determined look. She took his hands into hers and held them tightly as he, too, stood to his feet.

"Inuyasha… You have to listen to me. I know I hurt you. I didn't want us to be like this." She gripped his hands tighter as she spoke. "It wasn't something that I planned on doing."

As she spoke, she tucked her bottom lip within her mouth.

"But the truth is…. There is nothing between us anymore." She could see him stiffen at her words. The mere thought of the previous night made her more determined to say the words.

She thought of the pain she'd caused him.

"I'm sorry. And I don't expect you to forgive me…."

She thought of her moments with Sesshoumaru that caused her heart to go hysterical.

"….I know what I did was wrong… but I'm asking you to understand. My heart…."

Her memory shifted to an angry Inuyasha, possessed by his demon blood as he came after her. Her grip tightened as she held back her tears.

"…loved you once…but…"

The memory of her lost in ecstasy with Sesshoumaru's every touch flashed in her mind.

"….It doesn't belong to you anymore." She was staring intently at him now. Her gaze was hard and determined as she stared into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"Are you saying you'd rather be with him?! That cold hearted bastard?!" His voice came out in screams of desperation.

"I gave you my heart Kagome!!" He pushed her hands away from his. Kagome stared at him as he turned his back to her. She knew he wouldn't like what she had to say… but the truth needed to be said.

"Damn it Kagome…. How could you do this to me??" He said, turning back to her. Anger once again filled his features. Kagome was silent.

"Do you love him?" He bit out, his voice barely above a whisper. Kagome took a few steps toward him and placed her hands in his. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, giving him her answer.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She whispered in his ear before stepping away from him. He closed his hands into fist, wrapping his fingers around a small glass like ball that Kagome just placed into his hand. Confused, the hanyou looked down into his palm, to see the Shikon no Tama glisten in the sunlight.

As he closed his hand around the jewel, Kagome could here the low growl that slowly became an outright snarl.

"No!! I won't let you go. Eve if you go back to him I WILL get you back!!" He growled out only loud enough for her to hear. With that he stormed off deeper into the forest away from her.

The miko let another tear slide down her check as she watched Inuyasha storm off. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to ward out the coldness of his voice. With a sigh, she turned and began making her way back to the village.

_I hope one day you will understand Inuyasha._

* * *

Anger filled every fiber of his being as he rushed through the forest, only stopping once he reached an open area beyond the forest borders. Gripping the Shikon no Tama in his hand, he fell to his knees in exhaustion. It wasn't until then that he realized he was near the cave where the Onigumu, Naraku's human self, one resided.

"I refuse to loose you Kagome…." He bit out in strangled sob.

"_And you don't have to Inuyasha…_" The half demon sat up, startled at the sudden voice. Scanning the area only to find no one there, he dismissed the voice as he fell back into his thoughts.

"_You know you hear me…." _At that Inuyasha jumped to his feet, drawing his sword with his free hand. The wind picked up around him, blowing his silver hair wildly around him, and Inuyasha could make out a faint laugh that was all too familiar to him.

"Naraku… impossible… you're dead..." Inuyasha barked out as his lips curled into a snarl. The laugh met his ears again, but this time it seemed to be closer.

"_No thanks to you and your friends. But now all that is left of me is the essence of the countless demons that were used in my creation._"

"Feh… nothing but a big ball of air hm?" He said sarcastically.

"_Where are all of you friends? Better yet… Where Is… Kagome?_" Naraku's voice was taunting. Inuyasha grabbed his sword tighter.

"That's none of your damn business." The laugh filled the air again.

"_Poor Inuyasha… First you lose Kikyo and now you lose her reincarnation_." The clouds in the sky began to grow dark and Inuyasha could feel the evil aura forming around him.

"Shut up…" He bit out as he swung his sword, only to have it slice through air.

"_Your mind is no working condition. What will you achieve fighting a mere ghost hm? I on the other hand know whom you wish to release your anger on. Your brother is a worthy opponent indeed_." Naraku's dark laugh filled him.

"Like I said.. It's none of your damn business!!" He yelled out again.

"_I'm not here to taunt you Inuyasha. Merely here to grant you whatever assistance you may require in reclaiming what is yours_." The air thickened around him.

"You're going to help me. Feh… and what the hell is in it for you?"

"_Nothing…. Just the satisfaction of bringing someone as strong as Sesshoumaru down to his knees_."

"Idiot.. Do you really think I'd let you help me?"

"_Will you be a fool and allow Kagome to slip through your fingers? Aren't you willing to do anything to have her by your side again?" _Inuyasha could feel the evil aura of Naraku as it twisted and turned around his body… calling his inner demon towards the power. Inuyasha clutched his hands into fist as the thought of Kagome leaving him took over

"Kagome is all I want…" he whispered as he felt his demon blood stir at the closeness of Naraku's essence.

"_Good_." Naraku laughed as Inuyasha felt Naraku's very essence begin to seep into his skin. He could feel the demon blood rushing through his veins, slowly suppressing his human conscience.

"What the hell is going on?!" He asked, as he gritted his teeth. His sword fell from his grasp and clattered to the ground as he fell to his knees.

"_If you want the miko back you will need me…._"

"What are you doing to me?" He growled out as his muscles bulged and his eyes began to bleed red.

"_You need to harness your demon power Inuyasha. Use it and the jewel. If you want her back…. take her._ " With that said the last of Naraku's demonic essence flooded into the half-demon's body. Inuyasha let out a cry as he felt the power pulse through his veins. His demon had emerged. Inuyasha, now completely lost to his demonic half, held the Shikon no Tama to his blood red eyes as a large, toothy grin spread across his face.

As he grasped the jewel tightly in his hand, only one thought filled his mind.

"You are mine Kagome…."

* * *

**Okay quick note….. I don't know if you will agree with me but I feel as though this chapter kinda sucked. I mean I feel as though I have written better in my days. Anyway… I really don't like the ending of this chapter. I just wish I knew how to make it better than what it is.**

**Oh and just in case any of you are confused… Naraku IS dead in this fic. Inuyasha just got possessed by the demonic essence Naraku left behind after the final battle, so now Inuyasha is basically transformed into a demon. And he has the jewel… go figure. **

**But hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Please review. Nice to hear what you guys think.**

**Until next time**

**Silver Silence 89**


	5. Bonded

**HEY GUYS!!!!!!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just haven't had the time with school and all the other hectic things going on in my life. I hope you guys like the update. Expect more soon. I don't want to give you an exact time frame of anything because I don't want any of my readers to be disappointed if they don't see anything new in like the next couple of weeks. I've started the next chapter for this story and already started brainstorming on a new fic that I'm so SIKED about!!!! ^_^ **

**But anyway, read and review!!!! Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**One Night**

**Chapter 5 Bonded**

As the sun settled itself behind the mountains signaling another passing day, Ah-Un landed on the threshold of the castle gates where Kagome slid off and stared at the elaborate structure. With a deep breath, she gathered Ah-Un's reins and led him back to his stable. As she secured the demon in its place, her thoughts surfaced.

_I'm sure Inuyasha will understand one day. He has to. _She clutched her hands together and brought them to her chest. _The others were able to understand. I mean sure I know how I went about it was wrong but even Inuyasha must understand you can't ignore your heart. Didn't he listen to his heart when he fell in love with Kikyo all those years ago? _

She'd become so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice herself walk into the palace. The warmth was welcomed as she leaned against one of the walls.

"Kagome you're back!!!" The sound of Shippo's excited voice greeted her as a lump of fur dashed into her arms. Rin was not too far behind, panting heavily from trying to keep up with the demon child. The girl smiled up at the miko once she recognized the she was indeed her mistress.

"Hey Shippo. Hi Rin. Are you two keeping out of trouble?" She asked shifting Shippo in her arms so she could look at him. He shook his head vigorously.

"Yea…. Me and Rin have been playing with Jaken all day. He's more fun than I thought." He said with a smile. Just as the words left Shippo's mouth, Jaken came barreling around the corner waving his staff wildly in the air.

"Hey you two!!! Stop running through the castle halls!! And get back here and clean up the mess you made in the master's study. I swear I don't understand why Lord Sesshoumaru has put up with you imbeciles today." The toad looking demon stopped his ranting and froze upon seeing Kagome.

"Oh so you decide to return wench? I was sure you'd gone back to the half breed. You reek of him." Kagome rolled her eyes at his words. She really didn't need this right now. She wanted to find Sesshoumaru.

"It's a shame the master allowed himself to become ensnared in your spell witch." Jaken muttered with a hint of anger. The miko's eyes lowered.

"What are you talking about?" Jaken let out a 'humph.'

"Well girl, you must have cast some sort of spell on my Lord for him to act out of his usual character. He hasn't left his quarters all day and he's nearly neglected his duties as lord of the Western lands. I assume it was due to your absence, which in my opinion was welcomed." The small servant closed his eyes and nodded his head matter of factly. Shippo jumped from Kagome's embrace and touched his chin, a motion he only did when he was thinking hard.

"Come to think of it Sesshoumaru hasn't been out of his room all day. Me and Rin went to check on him and he didn't even budge. When a servant girl came to give him food, he threw it and nearly scared the girl to death."

"I think Lord Sesshoumaru missed you Kagome." Rin said with a smile as she jumped around happily. Kagome let a soft smile cross her lips as she ruffled a few strands of the girl's dark hair.

"Well then I better not keep him waiting." She whispered as she left the two children and made her way down the hall. Passing a few open doors Kagome stopped in front of the only closed shoji screen. With a deep breath, she pressed her hand on the screen door and gently slid it open. The sight before her caused her to release the breath she had been holding.

Sesshoumaru stood by the far wall leaned against the open window. His golden eyes were hard as he watched the starless sky. The slight wind that entered the room caused a few strands of his silver hair to move slightly. The rays of the moonlight bounced off his bare chest, causing his skin to look pale. Though his back was to her, Kagome could see the demon tense as she stepped into the room.

Though Sesshoumaru did not turn to face her, he knew she was there. He had felt her presence the moment she'd returned. Though he wouldn't admit to anyone that he missed her, waking up in the morning to find the miko gone had left him hurt, disappointed, and most of all afraid. Hurt because the girl had slipped off in the middle of the night without informing him or at least giving him a clue to her whereabouts. Disappointed because he thought he made it clear to the vixen that he didn't want her near his half breed of a brother. And afraid because even though he voiced his wishes, he feared that if Kagome saw Inuyasha again, her feelings for him would return and she'd abandon the demon lord who loved her.

Sesshoumaru let a sigh escape him as he pressed his lips together in a thin line. He closed his eyes as his thoughts raced before him. He was only brought back to reality when he felt Kagome's small hand press against his back. His hard muscles flinched involuntarily at her soft touch. Seeing the reaction she caused, Kagome bit her lower lip before stepping further into his shadow. With a sigh, she wrapped her slender arms around his chest from behind, and pressed her cheek against his back, welcoming the bodily warmth.

"I'm sorry." She whispered loud enough so that the demon lord could only pick the message up with his demonic hearing. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He was sure if he turned to her she could see the rush of emotions in his eyes. He bit back the urge to hold the miko in his arms, to kiss her, and to make love to her, all in attempts to remind her that he loved her though he may never openly voice it.

"I'm not going back." She whispered again. Sesshoumaru wanted to speak but found his voice hitched in his throat. He felt the girl's face press harder into his hard back as her fingers traced the contours of his muscles. "I gave him the Shikon no Tama."

The words surprisingly shocked the demon lord. She'd given the hanyou the only item that tied her to him. Without it, she had no need to go back. Sesshoumaru fought the grin that threatened to cross his lips. Instead he settled for a soft grunt. He couldn't describe the relief of his heart. Knowing she'd severed all ties with the hanyou, he knew she belonged to him now. But still, he was the demon lord of the Western lands, and no one could escape his wrath after disobeying his wishes. Steeling his eyes from displaying his raging emotions, Sesshoumaru removed Kagome's arms from around his body and turned to her. He held her wrist in her hands. In one move, Sesshoumaru jerked Kagome's body to him, pressing her against his heated skin. Kagome gasped at the coldness of Sesshoumaru's eyes, something she'd forgotten he could possess.

"Well then miko… I hope you're content with your decision." He bit out before releasing her arm and walking out of the room, leaving a confused woman in his wake.

* * *

_He's acting childish,_ Kagome thought angrily as she paced back and forth in the room she'd shared with the demon lord. Her anger spurred from Sesshoumaru's resolve to avoid her throughout the days, and barely talk to her during the nights, leaving her with only nods and sighs during conversations.

It had been two weeks since she went and saw Inuyasha. Two weeks since she'd apologized to the Western Lord for disappearing into the night. Two weeks that he'd known he had nothing to worry about and that she belonged to only him. And it's been two weeks that Sesshoumaru gave the miko the cold shoulder. At first, Kagome took it, feeling as though it was the least she deserved. But after a week passed and Sesshoumaru barely uttered a word to her, the silence began to take its toll on the girl.

Kagome plopped her body on the large bed with a thud, bouncing gently on the furs. As she snuggled into the warmth of the furs, another thought passed her mind. It had been weeks since Sesshoumaru touched her. Since they day she'd returned, the demon had not laid a hand on her. It seemed, to her, that he took special care not to touch her, as if she were a disease. The thought sent a shiver through the miko.

_Is he repulsed by me?_ She thought as she felt the makings of tears form behind her eyes. She began to sob silently as her body yearned for the touch of the demon lord more than ever. She wanted his mouth upon hers. She wanted his hands to roam her body the way they'd done so many times already. She wanted to feel the heat of his skin against hers as he pressed their bodies together, locking themselves in passion. She wanted to feel the pure ecstasy that her body could only feel when she was with the demon lord.

Her thoughts only caused her to sob harder. She missed him. He had to know that. He had to see what the silence was doing to her. She was torn from her musings at the sound of the door sliding open. She glanced over to see Sesshoumaru step into the room and close the door behind him. She took a glance into his eyes, not surprised that they were the same solid gold orbs she'd been seeing for the past two weeks.

She held her breath as he walked towards her, only to release it when he turned towards the balcony. She heard the rustle of clothes behind her. With curiosity getting the better of her, she spared a glance at the demon lord. She was surprised to see him rid of his armor and usual kimono, only to replace them with a different white kimono. Without a word to the woman in the bed, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and left the room, just as silently as he came.

Kagome let a sigh fall from her lips as the door closed. She knew where he was going. She sat up slowly and wiped her eyes free of tears. A look of determination rested on her face.

_Come on Kagome. There's no point in crying. If you going to fix this then get your butt up and fix it!_ The little pep talk with herself gave her a new ounce of courage. With her decision made, she rose to her feet and walked out of the room. Where she was going wasn't far. She counted the doors as she walked down the castle hall. _One, Two, Three, Four…_ at the fifth door she stopped. She took a deep breath. No, she wasn't going to back down. She wanted to fix this. She needed to fix this. With her mind made up, she pressed the palm of her hand against the door, slid it open, and stepped inside. The steam that settled in the room made her begin to sweat, through the thick air, she could make out Sesshoumaru's form as he rested against the edge of the indoor hot spring.

With her clothes beginning to stick to her moist body, Kagome quickly shed the garments off and let them fall to the floor. She silently walked to the edge of the pool and slid into the water. The heat from the pool caused her to sweat even more. She could still see the demon lord with his back facing her. She slowly swam to him, until she was within arms reach.

"Do you need something?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice cut her. It was the longest sentence he'd spoken to her in days. Her hand reached out to touch him, but she pulled it back at the last moment.

"Sesshoumaru… why won't you talk to me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew he heard. He turned to her, his eyes locking on her face.

"What is it you wish to talk about miko?" His voice remained even as he spoke. Kagome took a deep breathe.

"You…me…everything. You've been avoiding me for two weeks." As she spoke, she wrapped her arms around herself, despite the fact that the heat from the spring flowed through her body. "I feel as though my apology meant nothing. You don't even touch me the way you used to. Are you that angry that you want nothing to do with me?" Kagome took a glance into Sesshoumaru's eyes. They stared at her, and she shivered at the fact that the only thing she could make out in his depths was anger. She took a few cautious steps towards him. She pressed her palm against his moist flesh, feeling his hard muscles jolt to her simple touch. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the miko as her hands traveled across his skin. He withheld a shudder as he felt her soft lips press against his chest. He watched intently as Kagome traveled her kisses from his chest to his mouth, leaving a sizzling trail across his neck. Though his body was tense under her touch, Kagome brought her lips to his in a soft, chaste kiss. Feeling him unresponsive, she backed up a few inches, leaving her lips just a few inches from his, feeling his breath fan across her lips.

Feeling as though he truly wanted nothing to do with her, Kagome lowered her eyes and made a move to step away from him. She was surprised when she felt the demon grab her forcefully, and press her body fully against his. His mouth towered over hers, locking her in their first passionate kiss in weeks. Sesshoumaru's mouth searched hers as he drove his tongue into her wet cavern, deepening the kiss. He pressed their bodies closer together as Kagome buried her hands in the demon's silver hair.

Kagome moaned into Sesshoumaru's mouth as their tongues danced. Pressing herself into his body, Kagome recognized the familiar feeling of something hard pressed against the inside of her thigh. A gasp escaped her as Sesshoumaru pushed his hard member against her folds, causing her to wrap one of her legs around the demon's waist. A hiss of pleasure escaped him as he felt one of Kagome's hands travel from his hair into the water, where her fingertips brushed lightly against his hardened length. The slight contact sent a new wave of pleasure through the demon as he grabbed Kagome's waist and walked her backwards until she was pressed firmly against one of the boulders on the side of the spring.

Her hard nipples pressed against his chest, the contact creating a heat that could not be rivaled by the heat of the hot spring. Sesshoumaru gripped her tightly as he continued to kiss her vigorously. Just as suddenly as he began, he pushed himself away from her, breaking the kiss that was already leading to something much more. The two of them breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes; one pair a deep brown that was glazed over with lust and passion, the other a fiery red which reflected his own desire to take the girl right then and there . Slowly coming back to her senses, Kagome noticed how Sesshoumaru tightened his hands into fist, struggling to keep the demon within at bay.

"Sesshoumaru…wha…" she whispered, still trying to regain her breath. A loud sigh escaped him.

"I must go." He bit out, disregarding the look of confusion plain on the girls face.

"Wait…" she called quickly, trying to follow him through the water as she watched him lift his body from the pool, gather his clothing, and leave the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru slid the screen door open, stepped into his dimly lit chambers, and quickly slid the door closed behind him. With a sigh, he allowed his long body to fall onto the bed and his thoughts to consume him. The miko had no idea how hard this was for him. She had no clue how much he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to feel her; but at the same time he needed to teach her a lesson. He needed to teach her to never go against the words of the Western Lord.

He had been doing well for the past few weeks: Avoiding her whenever he found himself yearning for her company, which happened whenever he wasn't preoccupied with his kingdom duties. With a grunt, he shifted his body against the furs on the bed, which only heightened his sexual frustration as his throbbing erection rubbed against the fabrics of the bed.

How he wished he didn't have such a stubborn will. Then he would allow himself to indulge in taking the miko how he wanted. He would enjoy tasting her flesh against his mouth. He would unwind to the sound of her voice moaning his name as he sent her into unimaginable ecstasy.

He'd never admit it verbally, but he missed the miko, and the thought and images of her flushed face was not helping his resolve. With a few deep breathes, he demon lord calmed himself, allowing his sexual energy to be buried beneath his hardened exterior. With his mask firmly in place, Sesshoumaru stood to his feet. He quickly slipped out of his bathrobe and pulled on his traditional red and white kimono with his armor.

Though he was no where near her, he could still pick up the faint trace of her scent. He needed to get away and rethink his situation. A quick patrol of the lands should get his mind right enough to think properly. When he returned, he thought, he'd see the miko. But he needed to be able to talk to her without having the intense urge of taking the raven haired vixen against a wall. With a final sigh, Sesshoumaru gathered his swords, attached them to his hip, and in one swift motion, dived out of the open window into the silent night.

The wind blew against his heated skin as Sesshoumaru slowly patrolled the boundary lines of the Western lands. A few hours had already passed since he'd left Kagome at the castle. He knew he couldn't avoid her for the rest of the night, not after what happened in the spring. The mere thought of the miko pressed against his hard body had him anxious to return. With his resolve finally broken, he slowly began to make his return back to the miko. As he slowly floated across the sky, a sudden movement in the darkness caught his attention.

Though he knew it could easily be some slumbering demon in the brush, he still decided to check things out just to be on the safe side. Slowly descending, the demon lord allowed his cold gold eyes to scan the area. His eyes focused on a sudden movement directly in front of him. He placed a hand on the hilt of Tokijen, ready to withdraw it if necessary. Sniffing the air, Sesshoumaru's body tensed as he recognized the scent all to well. A feral growl escaped the demon as he watched Inuyasha step into the open clearing, an evil smile plastered on his face. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the sight of the half demon before him. His blood red eyes reflected nothing but anger and hatred. His red kimono was torn into shreds, and if his body didn't reek of demon blood, Sesshoumaru would have immediately noticed the dry blood that stained his claws.

"Inuyasha, you dare commit pointless slaughter on my lands?" Sesshoumaru slowly withdrew Tokijen as his cold eyes stared at the hanyou intently. Inuyasha cracked the bones in his body in one fluid motion.

"Sesshoumaru…" he said with a snarl as he bared his teeth at his older brother. "I was wondering when the hell you'd show up." His throaty voice echoed in the chilling night air. "Where is Kagome?"

The question caused another growl to escape Sesshoumaru as he raised his sword and pointed the tip directly at Inuyasha.

"You have no more need for her half breed. She has severed all ties with you." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold as he spoke.

"Keh. She's just in denial. She thinks she loves you but I know the truth. Besides… I had her first. She screamed my name before yours; therefore she will always belong to me." Inuyasha barked out as he cracked his knuckled and flexed his claws threateningly. Though the hanyou was right, the mere thought of the miko underneath him caused Sesshoumaru's eyes to bleed red in anger.

"Inuyasha, leave now or I will get rid of you myself." The demon lord barked out. Inuyasha only allowed a small smirk to cross his lips as he focused his red eyes on the demon before him.

"I'd like to see you try." Sesshoumaru growled as he braced himself from Inuyasha's oncoming attack. The possessed half breed charged for his brother, raising his extended claws and sending them forward trying to impale them into his brother's pale skin. With ease the western lord dodged Inuyasha's blows, only to bring his sword up and slice Inuyasha's arm.

"Hn." Inuyasha growled while he stared at the large gash on his arm as it began to ooze blood. Sesshoumaru let out an annoyed sigh.

"Spare me this foolishness Inuyasha. I have much more important matters to attend to than standing here with you." Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow as he heard another feral growl escape the man in front of him. Through the red tint of his eyes, Sesshoumaru could make out the hatred that radiated from his younger brother.

"You want to go back to her do you? Well… we'll see who gets to her first." In another quick motion, Inuyasha dug his claws into his wound and coated them with blood. He swung his arm forward in a wide arc, releasing his attack relentlessly. Sesshoumaru blocked his attacks with the simple swing of his blade. Lowering his eyes, Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. Gripping his sword tightly, the Western Lord bit back a snarl as he spoke.

"Inuyasha…we will finish this…and you will die."

* * *

Kagome stared out into the dark night as a soft, calming breeze blew past her. Though the night was rather warm, she couldn't help but shiver from the coldness that suddenly seized her body. As she hugged her clothing closer to her body trying to ward of the cold, a sigh escaped her lips.

Sesshoumaru had been gone for hours. When she had come back to the room to find him gone she knew he'd gone off on patrol, probably to clear his mind from the events of the hot spring. And that's why she waited for him now in the late hours of the night. She wanted….no needed to speak with him….about everything. His kiss had told her more than she knew before; that the silence and distance was affecting him just as much her. But as she waited for him she couldn't help the cold feeling of dread that over came her. Something was wrong. She needed to go to him.

With her mind made up, she quickly straightened herself up and headed out of the room. Within a few minutes she found herself in Ah-Un's stable, loosening his reigns. She gently patted one of his heads as it nuzzled into her neck.

"Take me to him." The demon stared at Kagome with his gold eyes and only nodded his head. In one swift movement, Kagome position herself on top of Ah-Un with his reigns wrapped tightly around her hands. With on slight jerk, Ah-Un lifted his body, and headed out into the still night.

* * *

Another thundering clash echoed through the night air. To Sesshoumaru it felt like hours since he began his battle with his hanyou brother. He suffered little bruises, just a scratch or two. But from the look of him, Inuyasha suffered the most damage. His arm was covered in blood and dirt. He held his side with his uninjured arm, trying to ward of the pain of a few broken ribs. His eyes were still a blood red, which only seemed to intensify as he stared at the demon lord before him. Staring at his brother, Sesshoumaru brought up his sword, swinging it in wide arcs as if taunting the injured half demon.

"You bastard." Inuyasha breathed out in hard, labored breathes. He hated his brother with a passion. He made it seem like it was so easy to defeat him. Though he was injured his body refused to give up. Through the pain, a drive to finally kill his brother pulsed through him. He'd been taunted by Sesshoumaru when they were children. He'd been belittled. He had everything stolen from him. He took her from him. He'd ruined his life. And for it he needed to die. With the thoughts running through his brain, he charged for Sesshoumaru again. With ease the demon lord stepped out of the way, which only made Inuyasha angry. He was about to charge again, but stopped suddenly as a familiar scent hit him.

His red eyes narrowed slightly as he concentrated on the smell that was all too familiar to him. A small grin spread across his lips as his muscles tensed. He stared at Sesshoumaru with a triumphant grin.

"Awww…she's come to see you… Isn't that nice." Inuyasha laughed. His voice was thick and dark. At first Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what his deranged brother was talking about. But then it hit him with full force. Kagome's sweet scent filled him, and he felt a sudden growl form in his chest. He felt his grip around his sword tighten as Kagome's scent came closer.

Damn! Why is she here?! He though as he watched Inuyasha run his tongue across his lips. He could see the hunger and blood lust that coated his red eyes. Gritting his teeth, he cast a single glance in the direction of the scent, only to see the miko on top of Ah-Un, who landed gracefully a few yards away from the battling brother.

At the sight before her, a gasp became caught in Kagome's throat. Sliding off of Ah-Un, she stared at Inuyasha intently.

"Hey there ... Ka…go…me." Inuyasha whispered, pronouncing every syllable in her name. Kagome felt a cold shiver run up her spine as she stared at the half-demon.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?" Kagome finally managed to breath out as she took a small step forward.

"No Kagome. He's allowed himself to become possessed. Do not go near him." Sesshoumaru said sternly. He held out his hand to her. Realizing what he was asking, Kagome took a few steps towards Sesshoumaru until she was able to place her hand in his. Sesshoumaru gripped her hand in his, and pulled her to him until her body was pressed against his. She was startled at the sudden contact. She was even more surprised when he buried his head into her neck, even though he refused to take his eyes off of Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered in her ear. If it hadn't have been for his hand holding her, she would have surely fell to her knees.

"I felt something was wrong. I needed to come see you." She whispered back. Her statement only caused him to lower his head further into her neck as he pressed his warm lips against her skin.

"You need to return to the castle. Wait for me. It is too dangerous for you here." Then he took the chance to close his eyes and enjoy the few minutes of calm that her presence gave. He'd been stubborn in the past few weeks. He'd almost forgotten how it felt to have her in his arms. He was tempted to just leave Inuyasha there and return to the castle with her. But he needed to finish this. He needed to get rid of the thing that threatened his happiness. He opened his eyes again and stared down into her soft brown orbs. He was tempted to kiss her, but he held his control.

"Go." He whispered again. She gripped the furs of his kimono and shook her head defiantly.

"No. I won't leave you." She said. At her words, a muffled laugh reached them.

"Isn't this sweet." Inuyasha called from a distance. "Come on Sesshoumaru… fight me!" he called as he charged for him. A growl escaped Sesshoumaru as he shoved Kagome behind him and held his sword up on the defense. Inuyasha attacked with a newfound strength. Sesshoumaru continuously blocked his attacks, making sure that Kagome remained in the corner of his eye and away form danger.

"Fight me Damn it!!!" The half demon screamed, growing furious at the fact that Sesshoumaru stopped fighting. He wanted him to fight. No…. he needed him to fight.

Sesshoumaru blocked ever attack with ease. He wanted to fight back, but with Kagome so close, he couldn't bring his sword up to attack. A growl escaped him as he brought his sword overhead to stop Inuyasha claws. Sesshoumaru's breathing was calm as he stared into Inuyasha's blood red eyes.

"Inuyasha… I'm finished here." Sesshoumaru whispered as he drove the sword back causing Inuyasha to fumble to the ground. With his eyes trained on his brother, the demon lord stood to his feet and sheathed his sword. As Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked away from the half-demon, a new anger began to rise within Inuyasha.

"No… fight me damn it!!!" he called. He watched as Sesshoumaru took long strides away from him and approached Kagome, who was standing a few feet away from him.

"If you won't fight me willingly Sesshoumaru… I'll make you." Inuyasha called as he charged forward. Sesshoumaru was shocked when he felt Inuyasha charge past him. He tensed once he realized exactly what Inuyasha was going to attack... Or rather whom. His gold eyes widened as he saw Kagome stiffen once she realized that she was in Inuyasha's line of sight. It would only take a few precious moments before Inuyasha reached Kagome, and from the looks of it, Kagome was too shocked to think about moving. Seeing the oncoming calamity, Sesshoumaru felt his vision blur with red. A loud growl escaped him as he charged for Inuyasha. She would not be harmed by the likes of him.

Within seconds Sesshoumaru found himself hovered over Kagome, who had closed her eyes waiting for the oncoming blow from Inuyasha. Slowly opening her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sesshoumaru staring down at her, his golden eyes focused on her. She placed a hand on his chest and gripped his clothing.

"Sess…" She began but stopped when she felt a warm liquid coat her hands. She looked down at her hand to see it stained with crimson blood. A sudden sense of fear and panic filled her as she stared into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes which slowly began to close. She felt his body weight against her as the demon lord began to lose consciousness.

Inuyasha's voice broke into her thoughts. She felt Sesshoumaru's body move slightly, and her eyes widened at the realization that Inuyasha had pulled his arm from the hole he'd created in Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru's body fell with a final thud to the ground. Kagome felt the sting of oncoming tears as she fell to her knees at Sesshoumaru's side. She placed a shaking hand on the hole, feeling the urge to puke as she felt his blood on her hands. She lowered her head to his.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered through strangled sobs. The demon lord opened his eyes slightly, but they slowly fell again. Kagome felt herself succumb to her tears as she gripped Sesshoumaru's hand, willing him to wake up again. She felt her panic rise as she gripped his hand, only to realize that it was slowly loosing its warmth.

"Look at that fool. This is what he gets. He should never have sacrificed himself." Inuyasha laughed as he took a step forward. At the sound of his voice, Kagome looked up at the half demon. Inuyasha stopped suddenly at the pained look in Kagome's eyes as she stared at the half demon. Tears flowed freely down her face as she gripped Sesshoumaru's kimono.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed her voice evident of anger. "Look at what you have done!!!!" At the sudden strength of her voice, Inuyasha took a step back. His voice had become caught in his throat as he watched her shed tears over her brother's body.

"I swear Inuyasha… if he doesn't live I WILL kill you myself." Inuyasha could make out the hatred in her voice. That alone ignited a sudden unexplainable fear within him. With a final look at the two of them, Inuyasha turned on his heel and ran into the forest darkness.

As Kagome sobbed over Sesshoumaru's body, she felt a cool snout nudge against her ear. She glanced to her side to see Ah-Un hovering near her. Staring into its dark eyes, she knew she needed to get back to the castle.

"Take us home."

* * *

"Do you think he's alive??"

"Of course he's alive stupid. If he wasn't he wouldn't be breathing." Shippo said sarcastically as he pressed his ear against Sesshoumaru's chest, which rose and fell slowly with every labored breath he took. They had seen when Kagome and Sesshoumaru had returned to the castle and rushed into the room after them. Since then, the two little ones had been watching over the unconscious lord as he slept.

"Guys let him rest. He needs it." Kagome whispered to the children who immediately quieted themselves. They could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him. She'd been at his beside since they returned a few days ago. The three of them sat silently in his quarters as they waited for Sesshoumaru to awaken.

Kagome knew the children were affected by her mood. Since they'd returned from the forest that night, the children weren't as animated as they once were. With a sigh, Kagome placed a soft smile on her face and turned to the children who sat quietly in the corner.

"Hey you too, why don't you get some air? I know you're tired of being cooped up in here with me."

"But Kagome.. We're here to help. Plus we don't want to leave you alone." Shippo said in almost a whine as he stared at the miko. Kagome's brown eyes softened as she looked at them. She stood and went to pat the two of them on the head.

"I know and the two of you have been such great help. But I'll be fine on my own for a little while. You two should go relax for a while and I'll call you when I need you." Shippo looked doubtful for a while, but took Rin's hand after a few minutes.

"Okay… but only for a little while. We'll be back soon." Shippo whispered as he led Rin out of the room and within seconds the two went running down the hall. Kagome let out a sigh as she watched the two of them disappear down the corridor and around the corner. Closing the screen door, she turned towards Sesshoumaru.

She could see the rise and fall of his chest as she approached him. His silver hair was fanned out on the pillow cushions of the bed. She brushed her fingertips against his forehead. Feeling the warmth radiate from him, she reached to a bowl on his bedside and retrieved a wet rag. Ringing the water from it, she folded it neatly and placed the cool material on his forehead. She then allowed her fingers to trace the bone structure of his face, and then traveled down to his shoulders. She traced the vain that protruded from his skin, going further down until she touched the bandages that covered the wound that currently left him in his condition.

With another sigh she stroked Sesshoumaru's pale skin. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head on the bed, burying her face into his side. She needed him to wake up. He was the demon lord of the western lands. She needed him to come back to her. Seeing him like this was tearing her up inside. She stifled a sob as she gripped the silk sheets that covered his body.

"Sesshoumaru…." Kagome choked out. She was lost in her thought when she felt a clawed hand run through her hair. Her head shot up quickly to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her. His eyes were tinted red as he stared down at her and he was breathing hard. Staring at him, Kagome couldn't help the tears that spilled from her eyes. She slipped into the bed next to him while trying not to move him. She buried her face into his neck as Sesshoumaru wrapped his strong arms around her tightly and inhaled her scent. As the scent of her filled him, he could feel the red in his eyes disappear, returning into their original molten gold. He gently pressed his lips against her forehead as he took a deep breathe.

"How long has it been?" His voice was husky as he spoke for the first time in days.

"Four days." Kagome managed to whisper once she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hn." He simply said as he moved to make himself more comfortable against the miko.

"I'm glad you're alright. You had me worried you know. I wasn't sure you'd make it for a minute there." Sesshoumaru could feel the hot tear that fell on his shoulder as she spoke.

"Ridiculous. I have too many unfulfilled responsibilities in this world to leave it behind." He closed his eyes as he stroked her arm with his claws. He could feel her slightly shiver under his touch.

"Yea but you were…"

"Shhhhh." He whispered as she held her. The two of them lay there quietly. Kagome could feel the relief of having him back wash through her. She gripped him tightly, fearing that if she let him go she'd wake up from her dream.

He held her, refusing to let go. He needed his miko with him. He wanted his lover by his side. Feeling her body relax under his touch, he knew she'd fallen asleep. With a content sigh, Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to close. He wouldn't let sleep claim him so easily. He'd been sleep for four days already. Beside, he already decided; he would rather watch her through the night.

* * *

Kagome stirred within his embrace. Her eyes opened slowly only to lock onto the open window of the room. Night had fallen, and the miko could see the moon as it coated its light within the room, making it into a mystical chamber. Allowing her body to become fully awake, Kagome stretched her limbs, enjoying the way they brushed against Sesshoumaru's taunt muscles. She felt him shift beneath her. Hoping to find him sleeping, she looked up only to find herself locked in a piercing gaze with his golden eyes. Tracing a finger over his bottom lip, Kagome's breathe caught in her through when she felt his moist tongue run over the appendage before sucking it fully into his mouth. She shifted slightly, bringing her face closer to his. Staring in his eyes, she could easily make out the passion that glistened in them. It was something she knew only she had the privilege to see. She'd known it from the very fist night they had been together in the forest.

Letting her finger go, Sesshoumaru allowed her hand to fall back to his chest, only to lock her in a passionate kiss. He started slow at first, relishing in the taste of her that he'd nearly forgotten. It had been weeks since he felt her lips upon his, and the effect was immediate. He could feel the sudden strain in his manhood caused by his hakama. If he could see himself now he'd laugh. He, the demon lord, had fallen so quickly into a pool of desire with just a simple kiss. Kagome ran her hand along his chest, each touch leaving Sesshoumaru with a tingling sensation. He deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore the wet cavern of her mouth. Slowly pulling away, he nibbled on her bottom lip, smirking at the glazed look that was in her eyes.

Shifting his body, he turned so that Kagome was beneath him. She looked up at him, and ran a hand through the silver locks of his hair. He never removed his gaze from her, even as he leaned forward and kissed her again. This kiss was heated, passionate, and demanding. Pressing himself closer to her, Kagome could feel his hard member as it pressed against her thigh.

A low moan escaped her as he kissed her. She spread her legs enough for him to settle himself in the small space she provided. Breaking the kiss, he began trailing butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck, stopping at the juncture where her neck and shoulder joined. Flicking his tongue out, he caressed the small area, gripping her tighter as she shuddered underneath the touch. He gently brushed his fangs against her skin there, causing a slight gasp to escape her. On instincts, Kagome buried her hands furthering into his hair. As he moved further down her body, Sesshoumaru parted the fabric of her kimono revealing more of her skin and gently placing butterfly kisses on the newly exposed flesh.

A grin spread across his lips as he felt her body jerk in response to his claws as they gently ran across her skin. With her kimono completely removed, Sesshoumaru sat up a little to admire the miko below him. He could feel his inner beast rattle its chains as his eyes soaked the image of her in. Kagome laid there, her pale body taking in a pink hinge as the blood of desire pulsed through her veins. Her chest rose and fell as she took deep, labored breathes in an attempt to regain her sense. Just the sight of her was enough for the demon lord to lose control. His vision blurred red as he lowered himself to her womanhood and allowed the scent of her to engulf him as it did many times before.

Kagome felt her body arch upward as she felt Sesshoumaru's heated tongue slide against her womanly folds. Gripping the silk sheets on either side of her, a low moan escaped Kagome as she felt the tongue of her lover pleasure her in so many ways. Sesshoumaru gripped her thighs to keep her steady as he devoured the juices that began to flow from her. Plunging his tongue deep inside of her, he felt her inner walls tighten slightly. His eyes bled red even more as the essence of her fell onto his tongue. A low growl escaped him as he felt Kagome entwine her fingers into the silver locks of his hair.

"Sess…Sesshoumaru…." Kagome moaned as she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep her scream of pleasure at bay. The pace of his tongue quickened as he felt her body tense. Feeling her close to release, Sesshoumaru allowed his tongue to wrap around the bundle of nerves that presented itself. Sucking gently, he pulled her body closer to him as he buried himself with her womanhood.

"Sesshoumaru…." His name became caught in her throat as she gasped, allowing her orgasm to pound through her body. After allowing swallowing the juices that flowed into her mouth with eagerness, Sesshoumaru brought is body up to rest gently on top of her. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she allowed herself to fall back to earth from her climax. He placed soft kisses against her neck and shoulder trying to calm her nerves.

"Sesshoumaru…." She whispered once her voice had returned.

"Hn?"

"I want to be yours for eternity." At her words the demon lord stopped his chaste kisses and stared directly at her. The red tint in his eyes had slowly began to recede as he stared into Kagome's large brown orbs which were filled with lust, desire, and love.

"Are you sure?" He breathed as he buried his face into her neck. He took in her scent kissed her skin gently.

"I love you Sesshoumaru. I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. Please." With that said she turned his face towards her and kissed him eagerly. Sesshoumaru responded with his own eagerness as he felt the familiar strain of his member against his clothing. With ease he tore the clothe away from him, leaving the both of them naked. Wasting little time, Sesshoumaru buried himself within her in one thrust. A pleasured scream escaped her upon his entry. She held onto him tightly as she allowed herself to adjust to the size of his manhood which she felt her body had gone too long without.

It was killing him not to be able to move inside of her. He knew she'd need to adjust again, but the desire to pump himself within her was too great. Finally feeling her body relax beneath him, Sesshoumaru pulled himself out slowly only to push himself back in with one swift move. A loud moan met his ears as he slowly picked up the pace. The miko and the demon lord rocked together in harmony as he moved inside of her with steady movements of his hips.

Kagome began to recognize the bright lights that she'd seen the many times the demon lord had mad love to her. Feeling herself close to the edge of her second release, she smiled to herself when she felt Sesshoumaru's pace quicken with his demon speed. Digging her nails into the flesh of his back, she let out a loud scream as her inner muscles tightened around Sesshoumaru's member.

Feeling the sudden strain against him, a deafening snarl escaped the demon as his eyes turned completely red once again. He felt his fangs elongate and with one final thrust his seed spilt into the miko's womb. With the last of his strength, Sesshoumaru bit down into the juncture of Kagome's flesh where her shoulder met her neck. The pain that washed through her could not compare to the feeling of ecstasy that washed through her at that moment.

Allowing their orgasms to pass, Sesshoumaru lifted his body slightly and licked the fresh wound on the miko's neck. The taste of her blood against his tongue was sweet, something he only wanted to experience with her. He could feel his beast finally settle within him after allowing it to claim the girl beneath him. He placed a gentle kiss on the wound and wasn't surprised to see that it had already began to heal to leave a small crescent moon shaped mark.

Kagome ran her hands through his hair as she stared down at him.

"My love. I am yours forever." She whispered before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her. Sesshoumaru removed a few pieces of stray hair that had fallen out of place before settling behind her and pulling her body into the mold of his own. After wrapping the two of them in the furs of his bed, Sesshoumaru pressed a gently kiss on her throat.

"And I am yours." He whispered before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him as well.


End file.
